


Halloween

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin skywalker can cook, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Clone wars Halloween, Clone wars spooktober, Corn Mazes, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Happy Anakin Skywalker, Happy Rex, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Scary Movies, Scary Stories, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooktastic, Spooktober, Spooky, Sweater's, Top CT-7567 | Rex, Trick or Treating, Yoda can not, candy corn, leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: Random Halloween one shots.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox & Anakin Skywalker, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 31





	1. October 1st

"Hurry up, Ahsoka."

"I'm coming. I just need to put on my horns."

"Okay, but hurry up."

She just rolled her eyes. While putting on the horns to complete her devil's costume. Looking in the mirror to make sure it was on correctly she couldn't help but admire how good she looked in it. Once that was done she grabbed her bag of candy and marched down stairs.

"Let's go, Ahsoka. Rex and everyone else are waiting for us."

Ahsoka couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"You just want to hang out with your boyfriend." She smirked when her brother turned bright red.

"Shut up snips. I don't see why I have to go trick or treating with you?"

"Because mom said so. She doesn't want me to get kidnapped so you have to watch me."

Her brother Anakin smirked.

"I'm sure if someone kidnapped you. They would be begging me to take you back after spending an hour with you."

Ahsoka kicked him.

"Liar, I am amazing to be around."

"That's what you think."

Ahsoka was going to reply but Anakin's phone started ringing. Anakin quickly answered and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello Rex."

"Hello Anakin are you on your way."

"Some of my brother's want to start trick or treating."

"I'm on my way. See you soon."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too."

Anakin then hung up. With a small smile on his face and a light blush.

"You two are disgusting. Now let's go."

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's hand and dragged him to Rex's house. Which was actually next door. Ahsoka didn't know why they couldn't just walk over to there house. If they wanted to go so badly.

The moment Ahsoka and Anakin walked into the house. They were dragged over to the rest of the group by Jango.

"Okay, now that your all here. I want group photos."

Everyone groaned.

"Dad come on. I want to go trick or treating."

"It's just a few photos Fives."

"More like a thousand."

"Stop being dramatic and let me take the photos."

Fives sighed but obeyed.

Rex grabbed Anakin and moved him so they were next to each other. Both of them were bright red and Rex put his arm around Anakin's waist. While Anakin put his head on Rex's shoulder.

"Everyone say pumpkin."

"PUMPKIN."

Jango started taking a bunch of photos. Of the group.

"Okay now I want a few pictures of Rex and his boyfriend Anakin."

Everyone moved away. Leaving Anakin and Rex standing next to each other. They had decided to wear a couple's costume. Based off of the game cards against humanity. Rex had a black shirt that said. "Hey baby, come back to my place and I'll show you." After that it was a blank line. Anakin's shirt was white and said "A powerpoint presentation." They had decided to go with these shirt options because they were both nerds and because they would be taking the younger kids out trick or treating and they didn't want to scar them for life.

"Okay I'm done, now have fun kid's."

All of the younger kids ran out of the house to start trick or treating.

Rex and Anakin looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on cyare, let's go."

Anakin and Rex held hands before following after there younger siblings. As the oldest siblings it was there job to watch the younger kids while both Rex's dad and Anakin's mom gave out candy. Normally it would be one of Rex's older brothers watching them. But Rex's older brothers had gone away to collage. Along with Anakin's older brother Obi-Wan.

"This is our last year before were going to collage."

"I know Rex I still can't believe it some time."

Rex smiled at Anakin softly.

"I'm glad we're going to the same collage."

"Me too."

Anakin put his head on Rex's shoulder and they continued to walk. In a comfortable silence for a while.

They were both two old to go trick or treating so they mainly just hung back. Holding hands and chatting with each other.

"Are you coming over my house later. To watch scary movies."

"You bet."

Rex kisses Anakin's hand which causes him to blush.

"You two are so gross."

Rex looked over at his brother Jessie who had just said that.

"What do you want Jessie."

"Dogma and Tup are getting tired. Were going to go back home and drop them off."

"Okay, can Tup walk on his own."

"Yeah he's still walking but I don't know for how much longer."

"Okay, let's head back to the house."

"Aww come on."

Echo looked at him with wide eyes before saying.

"Fives you know that Tup and Dogma are still really little and get tired quickly."

Fives just crosses his arms.

"I wish we didn't bring the babies along. They always slow us down."

Echo looked at him in surprise while Kix went over and slapped the back of his head.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"Apologize."

Kix pointed at Tup and Dogma who were looking at him with big eye's. Tup looked like he was about to cry. While Dogma was just looking at the floor.

Fives eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't think you two our babies."

"Tup walked over to him and punched him in the leg."

It didn't hurt but Tup smiled softly before sticking his tongue out at Fives.

Fives just watched as Tup grabbed Dogma who was now looking at Tup with wide eyes. Tup grabbed him and walked over to Kix who gave them a big hug. While Jessie snickered in the background.

Anakin looked around at there group and noticed two people were missing. 

"Where is Ahsoka and Hardcase?"

"I'm right behind you."

Anakin turned around to see Ahsoka who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"Let's go. Were waisting time and I want more candy."

"But where's Hardcase."

"He's working at the local haunted house. Hardcase won some contest and his reward was getting to learn from the guy who makes the haunted house."

"Huh, cool."

"I was meaning to ask you Cyare if you wanted to go tomorrow. The haunted house is only open for two more days and I thought tomorrow would be best."

"I would love to go Rex."

"Rex smiled and gave his Cyare and adoring look."

"Okay, gross. Now can we continue walking."

"Yeah, let's head back to your house Rex."

Rex held Anakin's hand. While everyone started walking back.

When they got back to Rex's house Jango was smiling and waving at them.

"I knew you guys would all be back soon."

"Yep the little one's were getting tired."

"Alright let me take them and the rest of you can go back to trick or treating."

"Bye dad."

"See you later."

They went back out there and continued trick or treating for three more hours. When they got back it was 8:00 at night.

"How was trick or treating?

"It was fun dad."

"I'm glad to here it Echo."

"All of you give me your bags so I can check them."

"But daaaadd."

"No buts Fives."

Fives huffed before handing over his bag.

"Thank you Fives. Rex grab your overnight bag. I'm sure you two want to start watching movies."

"Definitely. Anakin got train to Busan 2."

"Yep, but we're going to have to watch train to Busan first."

"If course."

Rex walked over and grabbed his overnight bag while Jango looked back and forth at them.

"Your both nerds."

"Thanks dad. I appreciate it."

"No problem son. Now enjoy yourselves."

"Bye."

Rex and Anakin walked over to Anakin's house.

"Let's get this movie night started."

"I couldn't have said it better Rex."


	2. October 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween movie

Anakin and Rex were curled up on the couch. Watching a horror movie. Anakin had his back pressed against the front of Rex. There legs were intertwined and Rex had his hand on Anakin's waist.

Rex pressed a soft kiss to the back of Anakin's hand which had him melting slightly. But Anakin was still twitching with the need to get up and do something. But he was twitching as well so he couldn't blame Anakin for wanting to get up and move around.

It was almost midnight and they had already watched three movie's. They were in the middle of there forth movie and both of them were getting restless.

Rex continued trying to concentrate on the movie but his thoughts were elsewhere. Anakin's house was always so quiet. In his house someone is always talking or making noise. It didn't help that both Anakin's sister and mother our gone. Anakin's mother had wanted to go to some orange festival. The problem was that it was really hard to get to unless you lived nearby.

That's why Anakin's mom and sister were not there. They had decided to get a hotel nearby this orange festival. Which left Anakin and Rex home by themselves.

Anakin squirmed in his seat again before turning around and looking at Rex, with a dark blush on his cheeks.

"What's wrong Anakin."

Anakin squirmed some more and turned an even darker shade of red.

"I want you to fuck me."

Rex was surprised, before smiling at Anakin and kissing him softly.

"Okay Anakin."

Anakin smiled and sat up next to Rex before kissing him.

Rex kissed him back and wrapped his hands around Anakin's hair.

Rex then pushed Anakin so he was lying on his back. He trailed soft kisses down Anakin's neck before biting his pulse point.

Anakin gasped and Rex could feel his member twitch with arousal.

Rex pulled off his shirt and helped Anakin do the same.

They continued to kiss and Rex rolled one of Anakin's nipples between his finger causing him to gasp.

Rex smirked before taking one of Anakin's nipples in his mouth and rubbing the other one.

Anakin started bucking against him and Rex could feel, how hard Anakin was pressed against his thigh.

Rex continued to move downward kissing everywhere he could.

When he reached Anakin's pants he quickly pulled of his and Anakin's.

Anakin's erection was a lot more noticeable and Rex could even see a small wet spot forming.

Rex gently pulled down Anakin's underwear and Anakin whimpered when his member hit the cold air. Rex quickly got out of his underwear and moved so he was over Anakin's body before pressing, down on there erections.

Both of them gasped and moaned.

Rex continued to hump Anakin. Which caused him to bite his lip in order to muffle his moans.

"Your so beautiful, Anakin. So perfect all spread out like this for me."

Anakin gasped at the praise and whined softly. He looked absolutely recked after just a little bit of praise from Rex.

Rex made sure to file that information for later.

Rex continued to hump Anakin. Going faster and faster until Anakin moaned loudly and shuttered from his release.

Rex looked at Anakin's face before shudering and leaking his sead all over Anakin.

They were both breathing heavily and Anakin smiled softly.

"That was nice."

"Yeah, it was."

Rex walked over to the bathroom and got a wet rag to clean them off with. When he was done Anakin reached his hands out.

"Come, snuggle."

"Rex smiled and laid down next to Anakin. Before spooning him. Anakin sighed when he was wrapped in Rex's arms. He felt safe and happy laying next to Rex.

It didn't take long before they both fell asleep from exhaustion.


	3. October 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a Halloween party at the Jedi temple.

It was a day before Halloween and the jedi temple was preparing.

Even though they weren't like most people. They still celebrated some of the same holidays like Halloween.

Every year the jedi temple would have younglings go around and trick or treat at everyone's door in the temple. They would do this for a few hours before having a Halloween party. It was always a lot of fun and everyone enjoyed it.

This year the jedi had decided to allow there troops to join in on the fun. This was going to be there first Halloween and all of them were really excited.

Right now the 501st was busy putting up Halloween decorations in there barracks.

"How's it going Fives?"

"It's going well, Rex." Were almost done."

"That's good to hear."

"After the barracks are done General Skywalker and Commander Tano asked that a small group come to the temple and help them get there room ready.

"Speaking of the General and Commander. Where are they?"

"There with a small group of jedi getting candy and more Halloween decorations.

"There getting more?"

Kix was looking at Rex with a suprised and worried expression on his face.

Rex just shrugged his shoulders. It didn't suprise him that they needed even more candy. After all some of the trooper's had decided to go Trick or Treating as well.

"Sir, were done."

Rex was cut off from his train of thought by Echo.

"Alright then, the General and Commander should be back soon."

Fives smirked at something behind Rex.

"Hey Rex, look it's the General and the Commander."

Rex turned around to see General Skywalker and Commander Tano walking over.

"Hey guys, who wants to help decorate our apartment."

Tup ran out of know where.

'I WANT TO. ME. PICK ME."

General Skywalker chuckled.

"Alright Tup, who else."

"I want to help."

"Okay, Jessie."

"I will help you."

"Okay, Kix."

"I can help."

"Okay, Fives."

"Wait Fives we have to go get our costumes and everyone else's."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Nevermind sir."

We need to get Hardcase and go pick them up.

"What costumes?"

"One of the sections in the costume contest our group costumes."

"Well I hope you win."

"Thank you sir."

Fives and Echo both walked off while Anakin turned to everyone who was left.

"Let's go."

Everyone cheered and started walking to the jedi temple. Anakin and Rex smiled at each other when they thought no one was looking.

When they got to the jedi temple. It was already really decorated for Halloween. There were Jedi and clones walking all over the place. Everyone was laughing and smiling. It felt like home, a feeling which had been lacking during the war.

"Come on guys, this way."

General Skywalker lead them down a hallway which had doors on either side. After a few more turns. General Skywalker stopped.

"Here we are."

General Skywalker put in the code and the door opened with a woosh.

"Come on, the box of decorations is in the living room."

All of the trooper's walked in and started getting to work.

Ahsoka lead the effort and pointed at where things should go.

Anakin grabbed Rex's hand.

"Come on Rex, I was put in charge of baking for the party. Rex smiled at that. It was no secret that his General was the best cook in the order. Most of the jedi didn't even know how to cook.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had both tried to learn but I had turned into a disaster. Whatever Ahsoka makes is as hard as rocks and Obi-Wan burns everything.

A few times he even caught his kitchen on fire.

Anakin got to work on making different desserts for the party while Rex helped him.

It didn't take long for there small group to put up all of the Halloween decorations. When they were done. General Skywalker asked them to help him.

It took them all day and by the time they were done it was 8:00pm.

Anakin had all of the men go back to the barracks and get some rest. Except for Rex because he still needed his help. 

When everyone but Rex left. Anakin had Ahsoka go to bed.

"But master. I'm not tired."

"If you don't go to bed. You will be tired tomorrow and you will miss the Halloween party because you will be so tired."

Ahsoka stopped complaining at that and left to go to sleep.

Anakin shaked his head before turning to Rex.

"Come on Rex. I need help cleaning up and putting these cookies in little party bags."

"Of course, Anakin."

It took them over two hours before they finally finished. Anakin yawned and Rex followed after. Both of them were really tired.

"Come on, Rex. You can sleep with me."

Yawn.

"Okay, Anakin."

They walked to Anakin's room and laid down on his bed.

Rex was wearing civilian clothes. So he didn't have to take off any armor.

When they were both laying down. Rex wrapped his arms around his General and kissed his forehead. Anakin sighed and snuggled into his chest.

It didn't take them long before they both fell asleep.


	4. October 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up.

The next day was really busy. Everyone was finishing the last touches and getting ready for Halloween that night.

The whole temple was bustling around and through the force everyone can feel there excitement for the Halloween party.

"Skywalker, how are the desserts going?"

"I finished them yesterday master Fisto."

"That's good, I can wait to have some. Your cooking is amazing."

"Thank you. Master Fisto."

"No thank you for making the desserts. I honestly don't think I could stomach another year of Yoda's cooking."

They both shivered at that. His food was toxic.

"I have to help set up the tables but I will see you later."

"Okay, goodbye Master Fisto."

Anakin walked over to Ahsoka.

"Hey snips. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the apple bobbing ready." "Okay, do you need any help?" "No I'm good." "Okay, snips." "If you need something to do. You should ask master Yoda."

"Where is he?"

"I think he's over by the stage."

"Okay thanks Snips."

"No problem."

Anakin walks over to the stage and sees Yoda looking at a list.

"Looking over contestants list I was. See you I did not."

Anakin put his hands in the sleeves of his robes and started playing with his hands.

"I decided not to be in. I'm really busy with the desserts and I might not even stay."

Yoda frowned at that.

"Costume you have yes."

"Yes I have a costume."

"Good that is. Stay you must."

"Of course master Yoda. But I wanted to ask if there was anything you needed me to do.

"Desserts you should bring out."

"Okay, Master Yoda."

Anakin walked back to his apartment but was stopped when he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry Commander Fox."

"It's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay."

They stood there for an awkward silence before Anakin tried to break it.

"Are you coming to the party?"

Fox sighed heavily.

"Yes, some of my brother's and General Vos asked me to come."

"Okay, where are you headed?"

"I was told to ask General Yoda if there was anything I could help out with."

"Well I need help getting the desserts out of my room."

"Okay, sir."

"Come on Fox."

They walked in an awkward silence before Fix tried to break it. He looked nervous and a little out of his depth.

"I heard your cooking was really good."

"Thank you. Did you hear it from Rex."

"No I actually heard it from General Vos."

Anakin laughed.

"Yes, he is always excited whenever I make something."

Fox laughed at that.

"I don't doubt it."

Anakin smiled and looked over to see the door to his room.

"Here we are."

Anakin put in his code and the door opened.

"The desserts are on the counter."

Fox walked over to the kitchen.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"I know right."

"Were going to have to make multiple trips."

"Okay. Here can you carry these pies, while I grab the cookies."

"Yes, General Skywalker."

"Just call me Anakin. Were both not on duty right now."

"I will try."

"Thank you."

It was a long and slow process but eventually they got everything.

"Thank you Fox."

"It's no problem, sir."

"I will see you later Fox, I think Master Vos is waiting for you."

"Right, see you later."

Fox walked away while Anakin went back to his room. The Trick or Treating was supposed to be starting in an hour.

When he got back, Ahsoka was already there.

"Hey Skyguy, I'm just finishing up my costume."

"What are you supposed to be."

"I'm a murderer."

"It looks good."

Just then Obi-Wan and Cody walked through the door and Anakin and Ahsoka started laughing.

"Master, what are you wearing?"

Obi-Wan did not look amused.

"Laugh it up Anakin."

Master Kenobi, why are you and Cody wearing that."

Both Obi-Wan and Cody gave long suffering sighs.

"Because Commander, we were to busy setting everything up that we asked Boil and Waxer to get us costumes."

Obi-Wan just shaked his head.

"It was definitely a mistake because they had decided to get us this."

Anakin was now on the floor laughing. His face was bright red and he was even crying.

"Help, I'm dying."

"Shut up Anakin."

Rex then decided to walk inside and took one look at everyone and tried to leave but Cody grabbed him.

"Nope, your stuck here."

"Rex just sighed before grabbing Anakin and pushing him onto the couch. Then he turned back to Obi-Wan and Cody."

"I don't want to know. But Trick or treating is going to start soon and the boys are going to be here in five minutes."

"Cody and Obi-Wan looked at each other before leaving."

Ahsoka looked at the both of them and frowned.

"Neither of you are wearing a costume."

"I know Ahsoka, we will put on our costumes soon."

"Okay, Rex."

Rex grabbed Anakin and lead him to his room.

"Put on your costume."

"Yes, sir."

Rex blushed at that and turned around to put his costume on while Anakin did the same. When they were done they both turned around at the same time.

Rex was wearing black pants and a black shirt that said. 

Boo. This is my Halloween costume. I hope you are frightened. With an unhappy pumpkin on it.

Anakin had a white T shirt and black pants. His white T shirt just said Trash. With a picture of a trash can.

"I like your costume Rex."

"Thank you General. I think your costume is amazing as well.

"Thank you, Rex."

"No problem, Anakin. Now let's put the candy in a bowl and get ready for Trick or Treating.

"I would love to Rex."

Rex and Anakin walked out of the room and looked around at there packed living room.

Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Dogma, Tup, jessie, Kix and Harcase. Where all there dressed up.

Anakin and Rex both noticed that Ahsoka had changed her outfit and had a smug look on her face.

"They were all wearing a group costume. Or at least it looked like a group costume.

They were all dressed up as either Anakin or Rex.

Fives was dressed as Anakin while Echo was dressed as Rex. Tup was dressed as Anakin while Dogma was dressed as Rex. Ahsoka was dressed like Anakin while Hardcase was dressed like Rex.

Anakin started laughing. While Rex looked like he wanted to strangle all of them.

"Why?"

"We wanted to show support on your relationship."

This caused both Anakin and Rex to turn bright red.

"Shut up, Fives. Shouldn't you all be out Trick or Treating."

Hardcase was jumping around all excited.

"I am going to get so much candy."

Everyone groaned at that. Hardcase was definitely going to have a lot more energy for a while. Rex just put a hand on the bridge of his nose while Echo stepped forward.

"Were going to leave now. We just wanted to show you our costumes."

Everyone then ran out the door to go Trick or Treating.

Rex just sighed while Anakin giggled and put Halloween candy in the bowl. It was right on time to become the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming."

Anakin opened the door and a small group of younglings held up there bags.

"Trick or Treat."

Rex looked over Anakin's shoulder and gave them some candy. Before the kids walked to the next door.

There night had finally started.


	5. October 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween candy

Rex and Anakin finished giving the candy. When the door was closed. Rex grabbed Anakin and kissed him.

"What do you want to do?"

Anakin looked at him with the same face as when he is planning a battle. He had the same smirk and everything.

"I think I want to go to the Halloween party."

"Really."

"Yes, I shouldn't hide because of the way they treat me. I shouldn't miss out on the fun because I'm upset."

"What's the plan?"

I think were going to have some fun. But first I think we should change our costumes.

"How?"

Anakin smirked.

"Padme."

"Ohhhhhhh. I see that woman has a lot of clothes."

"Yep."

"Okay, Anakin I'm in. But what about the Trick or Treaters?"

Anakin grabbed his comm and called someone.

"Artoo, buddy where are you?"

"Beep beeeep beep beeep."

"Your with C3PO and he is being lame."

"Beeep beep."

"I see then. Can you give out candy to the kids?"

"Beeep beep beep beeeep beeeeep?"

"Me and Rex need new costumes."

"Beeep beep beeeep."

"Yes, I am going."

"Beeep beep beeep beep."

"Thank you Artoo."

Rex just watched Anakin in confusion. While Anakin ended his call smiling.

"What did he say."

"He says that he will be over soon."

Rex and Anakin waited for about ten minutes before Artoo showed up.

"Artoo, come on in."

"Beep beeeep beep beeep beeeep?"

"The bowl of candy is over there."

When Anakin pointed at the door his ring flashed in the light.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeep beeeep beeep beep beep beeeeep beep beeeeep."

"Yes Artoo, Rex proposed to me."

Artoo turned to Rex and started shaking his weapons at Rex. While beeping angrily.

"What is he saying?"

Anakin was laughing.

"He says that if you hurt me. He will hurt you."

"I promise I won't hurt Anakin."

This seemed to calm Artoo and he beeped Happily.

"What did he just say?"

"He says that he wants an invitation to our wedding." He also says welcome to the family."

Rex smiled and turned back to Artoo.

"I'm happy to be part of it."

Artoo beeped dismissively.

"What?"

"He's saying don't get sappy on him. Now go do what you need to do."

Rex laughed but held Anakin's hand.

"Let's go, Anakin."

The two left the jedi temple and took a speeder to Padme's apartment. When they got there Anakin jumped out of the speeder and ran inside with Rex following close behind.

Anakin found Padme's apartment in no time and knocked on the door. 

Sabe opened the door and looked at both of them.

"Come in."

Sabe motioned them inside before walking over to Padme and shaking her awake.

"Padme, Anakin and Rex are here to see you."

"What......."

"Padme we need your help. With our Halloween costumes."

"Padme snapped her eyes open and jumped off the couch."

"I'm awake. What do you need Ani?"

"We need new Halloween costumes."

Padme took in the one's they were wearing and frowned.

"I can see why you asked for my help."

Padme grabbed both of there hands and lead them to her closet. Sabe opened the door and Padme kissed her in thanks.

"Alright boys. What our we looking for."

"Anakin and Rex looked at each other shrugging there shoulders."

"How about I look at couple's costumes."

"Okay that sounds great."

Padme disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a bunch of costumes in her hands.

"Rex you try this one on. Ani you try this one on."

Rex and Anakin quickly put on the costumes but Padme frowned.

"This doesn't suit you. Next."

They tried on about 8 different costumes before Anakin's engagement ring got stuck in his costume."

"Uh, help."

Padme rushed over to help him. She got the ring unstuck and gasped.

"Ani is this what I think it is?"

Anakin shaked his head, yes.

Padme smiled brightly before throwing herself at him and hugging him while screaming out.

"YES!!!!!"

"Padme pulled back and hugged Rex.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Padme."

Padme smiled before her face got very serious.

"I have the perfect costume for you two."

She marched inside her closet and emerged with two bags.

Padme laid them on the bed and opened them.

One was a beautiful wedding dress while the other was a suit.

Anakin walked over to the dress and ran his hand over it.

"Padme this is beautiful."

"Thank you. Now try it on."

Anakin laughed. 

"Okay, Padme."

"Wait. Ani I want you to change in this room and Rex I want you to change in that room. That way it is a suprise."

"Okay."

Rex took the suit and went one way while Anakin took the dress and went the other way.

"I'm done Padme."

"Okay, Rex is done as well. You two can come out now."

Anakin breathed deeply before releasing it and opened the door.

Rex looked amazing. Rex was wearing a white dress shirt with a 501st blue jacket. He was wearing black pants and black dress shoes. He looked stunning and Anakin could see that his cuff links had the same points as his helmet.

"Wow, you look amazing."

Anakin turned bright red.

"You both look amazing. Now I think it's time for you two to leave. That Halloween party is starting very soon."

"Thank you Padme and Sabe."

"No problem, now have fun."

Rex and Anakin smiled at each other before Rex took his hand.

"Let's go."

They both ran to there speeder and took off.

When they landed it was five minutes before the party.

"Come on Rex."

They both ran down the halls and made it just in time.

"Yes, were not late."


	6. October 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat.

"Trick or Treat."

"Aww you all look so cute."

Anakin gives the kids a handful of candy. Before the kids walk away. Anakin closes the door and walks over to Rex. Who is laying on the couch watching a horror movie.

When Rex realizes the door is closed he pauses the movie and looks at Anakin over the couch.

"How's it going?"

"Right now there's a lull in kids."

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be more.

Anakin laughs and Rex blushes. His General has such a beautiful laugh.

"I don't doubt that."

"The good news is that the party starts in two hours."

Anakin gives a small almost sad smile.

"Yeah....."

"Anakin?"

Anakin notices and tries to smile but it looks forced.

"Everything is fine, Rex."

"Rex gets up at that and walks over to his General.

Anakin turns away and bites his lip.

"Anakin?"

When Rex gets no response. He touches Anakin's face and gently moves it. So they are looking into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I want to go."

Rex frowns at that.

"Why?"

Anakin looks like he is about to cry.

"I'm tired."

"Anakin? What's going on with you?"

"I don't know if I have the strength to deal with this party. I'm so tired, Rex and I don't want to deal with the jedi.

Rex frowned at that.

"Anakin. What do you mean?"

Anakin gave a bitter laugh and Rex could see a few tears roll down his cheek.

"It's obvious some jedi don't like me. Everytime I go to any of these parties I'm always glared at. I'm always expected to be a certain way. I'm expected to be in a stupid costume contest. I'm expected to have the best costume and win and then have a bunch of people glare at me and says nasty things behind my back.

Anakin was now openly crying. Rex pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, I got you. I will always have you."

"Thanks Rex. But it's not just that. I'm expected to be there. I feel like I'm not allowed to tell them no."

Anakin started sobbing harder.

"It's okay, Anakin. We don't have to go. If you don't want to.

Anakin looked at him with a tear stained face.

"Rex I can't do that to you."

"It's fine, Anakin. If you don't want to go. I don't want to go. I love you and I want to be with you."

Anakin smiled at that.

"You love me?"

"I love you."

Rex brushed the tears from Anakin's eyes. While Anakin smiled softly. Rex kissed the side's of his eyes.

"I love spending time with you. I love your smile and I love how kind and amazing you are. I don't want to be anywhere but with you."

"Rex I love you too."

Rex smiled and took a big breath before getting on one knee and pulling out a ring.

"I want to always be beside you. If you will let me. That's why I wanted to ask. Will you marry me."

Anakin smiled.

"Yes, of course I will."

Rex and Anakin smiled at each other happily while Rex put the ring on Anakin's finger.

They stared into each other's eyes. While holding each other close before the doorbell rang. Both of them started laughing.

"Come on, Rex let's get them some candy."

They both walked to the door and opened it together.

Trick or Treat.


	7. October 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costume contest.

"Yes were not late."

Anakin smiled happily. But noticed Rex was busy looking behind him. Turning around he saw the whole Jedi order and GAR looking at him.

Many of them had wide eyes and some were even blushing.

"What?"

No one said anything and continued to stare at them. Anakin started feeling uncomfortable and started to second guess coming when Rex grabbed his hand.

Anakin looked over and smiled at him gratefully. He was not alone.

Rex smiled back before leading him over to the shocked 501st.

"You all look like shinys. Pick your chins off the ground and carry on."

This seemed to snap them out of there trance because Fives whistled loudly.

"You two look great."

Tup looked at the two of them before pointing at Master Yoda who was still by the stage.

Master Yoda was looking at them and smiling while Master Windu was frowning. But that wasn't a suprise. Master Windu always frowns especially when Anakin is near.

Anakin gulps looking at his frown. Ever since he met the man he always frowned and disapproved of him.

Anakin watched as Ponds walked over and handed Windu a cookie.

Anakin watched as Windu's lips lifted a little.

Anakin tried not to smirk. Master Windu may be a jedi master but he does have one weekness and that is Ponds. He's the reason why Master Windu voted to get rid of the no attachment rule. 

Which was a good thing otherwise he would be screwed because the life of his life Rex just asked to marry him.

Anakin turned away and looked at Rex.

Rex was yelling at Fives and Echo because they were trying to set up a prank.

Anakin quickly walked over before he lost two of his troopers.

"Come on Rex, we need to sign up for the costume contest."

Rex seemed to calm down a bit. But he still glared at Fives and Echo. KP duty for a whole month.

Fives tried to argue but Echo just sighed and dragged him away.

Rex watched them leave before turning around to face him.

"I'm ready now."

They started walking across the way but only made it halfway because Aayla and Bly came out of Know where.

"I like the dress, Anakin."

"Thank you."

"Take this."

Aayla then shoved a bouquet of flowers into his hands.

"Aayla what?"

Anakin was so confused.

"I saw you walk in here and I knew you needed a bouquet of flowers. So I got you one."

"Thank you Aayla."

"It's no problem. I got your back."

Aayla turned to Bly who was chatting with Rex.

"Come on Bly."

Aayla then grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Anakin smiled softly as they left.

"Come on Anakin."

They both held hands and walked over. All though Anakin blushed when a group of younglings started talking about how he was a princess.

Rex wrapped his arms around him and looked over at the younglings.

"Your right. He is a princess. He's my princess."

The kids all smiled and started talking quickly to one another. While Rex and Anakin moved on.

Finally they made it to the stage.

"Sign up you have come to?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Costume very good it is."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Yoda handed them the clip board where they both wrote there name. Anakin was so busy writing that he didn't realize Master Windu was right there until he cleared his throat.

Jumping a little Anakin looked over and saw Windu looking at him with the same frown.

"I see your signing up for the contest."

"Yes, I am."

"I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"Did you make the desserts?"

"Yes."

"They were delicious."

Anakin wasn't sure what to do. But he tried his best not to make a fool of himself.

"Thank you."

Windu nodded before walking away. Anakin turned back around and saw Yoda smiling happily.

"Got along never have you and Master Windu. Happy I am. Talk you two are."

"Yes, it was definitely different."

"Happier are you Young Skywalker."

"Yes, I am."

"Happy I am for you. For to long sad you have been."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Anakin grabbed Rex and they left to go find Obi-Wan.

They searched around for a bit until they found him. He was eating Anakin's snacks while talking to Cody who was also eating Anakin's snacks. Some of the 212th were also sitting around them and eating Anakin's snacks. One of the trooper's took a large bite before telling there friend.

"I'm going to marry who ever made this. It's sooooo good."

Anakin blushed, while Rex frowned and moved Anakin closer to him.

Cody must have heard his trooper because he gave them a strange look. Cody walked over to them.

Rex watched at the trooper got more nervous the closer Cody got. It was kind of funny. Cody stopped in front of his trooper and looked at them.

"General Skywalker made those."

The Trooper's around Cody all had wide eyes and looked at there desserts.

Rex heard some people whispering about how lucky the 501st were.

Rex smiled and looked at his General. They were definitely lucky. Especially him. Anakin must have noticed his staring because he looked over and smiled.

"Come on, let's go say Hello."

They walked over and everyone shut up around them. Obi-Wan who was talking with Waxer turned around when he noticed everyone's silence.

"Anakin, hello there. You look amazing."

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

Cody came and crashed into Rex before giving him a noogie.

"Look at my little Vod'ika all grown up and looking like he's getting married."

"Your costumes are amazing but what happened to the ones you were wearing before."

Anakin and Rex just shrugged at each other.

"We decided to change costumes."

Cody frowned.

"How did you get costumes so fast and one's that look like that."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. Before saying at the same time.

"Padme."

"Ooohhh. That makes more sense."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Did you try my desserts?"

"I did, dear one they were very good."

Anakin beamed.

"Although they are always delirious. I saw Kit Fisto and Quinlan eating a whole bunch."

Anakin laughed.

"There always very excited whenever I make something."

Cody decided to butt in.

"That's because there delicious. In fact some of my trooper's would love it. If you made some for the 212th."

Anakin smiled brightly.

"I would love to."

Wolffe then appeared out of know where scaring a bunch of people. He was waving around a brownie.

"Rex, nice costume. I hope you marry General Skywalker because I want more brownies. These are delicious."

Rex rolled his eyes and watched as Sinker and Boost ran over and jumped on Wolffe.

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"Never!"

Wolffe tried to run away but was stopped by Ahsoka who had jumped down from the ceiling to block him.

Sadly she got distracted by her master and let Wolffe get away.

"Master, you look amazing."

Ahsoka ran over and stood in front of her master. Studying the wedding dress he was wearing.

"It's beautiful. Did you get it from Padme? What happened to your costume before? Never mind this one is so much better. I'm glad your here. Rex you look amazing as well. You are rocking your suit. Padme definitely gave this to you didn't she."

Rex chuckled.

"Breath little'un. Breath."

Ahsoka started to breathe and gave Rex a grateful look.

"Thanks Rex."

"Your welcome."

Ahsoka turned to Anakin with a hand on her hip.

"Wolffe stole all the brownies."

"Okay."

"I want more."

"I will make you some later."

"Okay."

Just then the lights on the stage lit up and everyone looked over.

Yoda walked into the stage and looked out at the crowd of people.

"Start this we should. First, individual costumes."

Yoda handed the microphone to plo Koon. Who had asked to tell who the winner was.

"Thank you Yoda."

Plo Koon started with the kids who were ages 1-5. For individual costumes there were three winners for first second and third place.

Once Plo Koon was done calling the names. He called out the winners who were ages 6-7. Then the kids who were 8-9. Then 10-11. Then 12-13. Before it went to the padawan section. This was a lot harder to win. Then the younglings because a lot of the padawans went all out.

After that it was the Jedi knight section. That one was really hard to win and it didn't help that unlike the last two groups this one wasn't split up by age. It was all the Jedi knights and there were a lot.

After that was done. It was the Jedi master's turn. That one was pretty competitive but not as competitive as the Jedi knights.

After that was over it was the Clones who went next and they had decided to go by battalion.

In his battalion no one won because they were all wearing a group costume. Which was half were dressed as him and the other half was dressed like Rex.

After the clones were done it moved on to group costumes. This one included everyone and only one group got first, second, and third place.

Anakin smiled and cheered when the 501st won first place. A lot of people were laughing when they saw there group costume.

After group costumeit was couple's costume.

This one also involved everyone. There were three winners for third. Two for second and one for first.

Obi-Wan and Cody won second place with everyone laughing at them.

Finally it came down to the first place winner. Everyone held there breath. Plo Koon made sure to take his time before announcing that Rex and Anakin won.

Everyone clapped and cheered when they went onto the stage to get there prize. When he grabbed the prize from Plo Koon his engagement ring got caught in the light and a rainbow shined over everyone's face.

"What's that."

"It's my engagement ring."

Everyone blinked at him in shock before they started cheering. The 501st was especially making noise.

Yoda and Plo Koon smiled at him before Plo Koon whispered in his ear.

You should use your prize when you are getting a wedding dress unless you are wearing this one or when you are picking out cake.

Anakin smiled.

"I will think about that."

Then Rex and Anakin walked away.

The first prize winners got to spend a day with Plo Koon. They just had to show him they had gotten a ticket.

When Rex and Anakin walked off the stage. A bunch of people started swarming them.

Rex's brothers picked him up and started carrying him around. While cheering.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. It's not like I was hiding the ring."

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka blushed at that before Ahsoka hit his chest.

"It doesn't matter but what does matter is that you are getting married."

Obi-Wan looked at him amazed.

"I still can't believe it."

Anakin hugged both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"You both mean so much to me."

Anakin pulled away and saw that both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had tears in there eyes.

It was a really special Mom and all three of them could feel it.

The feeling was broken though by Rex's brothers picking him up and carrying him around.

"Ahhh guys stop it."

"Sorry General Skywalker. But no can do."

The people holding Rex walked closer and Anakin reached out and grabbed Rex's hand.

"Rex!?!?!?"

"I can't stop them."

People around then we're watching amused many were smiling and laughing.

The force felt light with there joy.

That was until it changed to mischief just as fast.

Cody yelled out.

"Let's take them back to there room. After all they probably want to spend some quality time together."

Cody winked at both of them while Rex and Anakin blushed.

Then Rex's brothers carried them back to Anakin and Ahsoka's room.

"Hey Skyguy I'm going to stay over at Master Kenobi's room so you and Rex can have quality time together.

That traitor was all Anakin think as he was carried down the hallway leading to his room.

They carried them into there room and then let them down when they were on Anakin's bed.

"Have fun you two."

After that Rex's brothers left leaving Anakin and Rex sitting down and blushing.

Rex looked over at him before smirking.

"Why don't we do exactly what they want us to."

Anakin laughed.

"I would love to."


	8. October 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted house.

Anakin was getting ready for his date with Rex. They were going to a haunted house. It was cold so Anakin wore cozy black pants. He wore a sweatshirt with a skull on it. He also wore black boots.

Anakin had just finished getting ready when he heard Rex's car outside.

He looked at himself one more time before running down the stairs and opening the door.

Rex was standing there with a blush dusting his cheeks and a bouquet of black flowers.

"These are for you."

"Thank you, Rex."

Rex handed over the flowers and Anakin walked to the kitchen.

"Come in Rex, I'm going to put these in water and then we can leave."

"Okay."

Rex followed Anakin into the kitchen and watched him fill up a vase with water.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Rex."

"You look handsome."

Anakin put the flowers into the water and turned around.

"Let's go."

Rex held out his hand and Anakin took it. They held hands while walking to Rex:s car. Rex opened Anakin's door and then walked over to the other side.

"I'm so excited Rex."

"Me too. I heard this haunted house is really scary."

"I hope so. I'm always looking for a scare."

Rex smiled and held Anakin's hand.

When they reached the haunted house they both got out and looked it over.

"Come on Anakin. I have the tickets."

Anakin followed Rex. While quietly looking around.

Rex gave them there tickets before grabbing Anakin's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Both of them took a deep breath and walked in.

The first thing they noticed was that it was really dark except for the flashing lights. Which kept blinding them. By the hand squeezing his he could tell Anakin was more weary of the lights then the haunted house itself.

They started walking through it while holding hands and looking all around. Rex had to admit that the haunted house looked really cool.

"This place is so cool."

Anakin had leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah it is."

Just then a clown holding a chainsaw jumped out at them. Anakin who had been distracted jumped from suprise and moved closer to Rex.

Rex instantly wrapped his arms around Rex with out even thinking about it.

They continued on but both of them were looking around there surroundings more. Which one was a good thing because they had just turned a corner when something else jumped out at them.

Both of them were ready though. They continued walking while listening to zombies bang next to them and shake the chain fence they were trapped behind. A few times someone would grab there leg.

When they made it to the end they were both given a goody bag full of candy.

"That was really fun."

Rex smiled and moved his arm so it was around Anakin's waist again.

"Yeah it was. Do you want to go get a slurpy."

"I would love one."

Rex and Anakin walked over to the car and got in before going to get a slurpy.


	9. October 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies.

Rex and Anakin were running. Anakin was slicing anything in front of them while Anakin was shooting anything behind them.

Anakin looked back for a moment and cursed.

In front of them were a bunch of zombie Geonosians and behind them were a bunch of dead zombie trooper's. 

Anakin turned back around and continued to slice any Geonosian zombies that got too close.

"Rex there's a cave over there. We can try and take shelter."

"Okay, General."

Anakin and Rex ran as fast as they could to the cave. Anakin used the force to move a boulder and block the entrance.

Rex immediately turned on his helmets lights and looked around the small cave they were in.

"The cave is secure sir."

"Okay, Rex. I'm going to contact the Jedi council and ask for help."

"Okay, sir."

Anakin turned on his comm but it was broken.

"Damn it my comm is broken. How about yours Rex?"

"I lost mine when we were running."

Anakin sighed and brought out his small repair kit and got to work fixing it.

Anakin gave Rex before he started looking so Rex could take stock.

They worked in silence for thirty minutes before Anakin looked up at Rex.

"How much food do we have."

"Our food should last about 9 days. But if we push it can last 12 days."

"Okay Rex."

Anakin continued to work while thinking about what lead them back here. The Jedi council had asked that he take a small group of men and make sure the Geonosian hive mind had been fully destroyed.

When they had first gotten there everything was silent. It was really creepy and everyone was on edge. 

It wasn't until night time that everything got really bad.

It had been around midnight when all of a sudden they heard the sound of footsteps.

Anakin will never forget the sight of a battalion of undead creatures clawing there way toward them with empty force signatures. Some of the zombies had been Geonosian zombies. But other zombies had been dead Trooper's who had died in the last battle there.

That was the worst oart. It was horrific watching men with blue 501st paint claw there way towards them. Some of them he even knew.

There had been to many of them to fight so they had retreated.

Two if the men had been to slow and those things grabbed them. Anakin remembers hearing there screams before silence.

They had continued running and frantically tried to call someone to pick them up. But had no luck.

In the end he and Rex were the only survivors.

While Anakin was thinking this over he fixed the comm and turned it on.

"Knight Skywalker why are you calling?"

We need someone to pick us up. The Geonosian's hive mind had not been defeated. They have also infected trooper's who died during our last battle.

Anakin could see some of the Jedi get sick at that. Some of there men had become zombies.

"Understood we are sending someone there. They will be there in six days. How many survivors are there?"

"It's only me and Rex."

"Where are you located right now."

"We trapped ourselves in a cave."

"Good don't leave that cave unless you have to."

"Understood."

"May the force be with you."

He nodded his head before the call was disconnected.

Anakin turned toward Rex.

"I guess your stuck with me."

Rex smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around Anakin's waist and bringing him closer.

"I don't mind. That just mean more time with my boyfriend."

Anakin blushed before Rex kissed him.

They continued to kiss before Anakin broke away.

"It's cold and I'm tired. Let's snuggle."

Rex laughed.

"Okay General."


	10. October 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Rex.

Anakin and his friends Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Padme were sitting on top of Anakin's car on a small hill that overlooked the forest and a small haunted house.

Ahsoka and Padme were joking about going inside.

The house was supposedly haunted and no one had ever gone inside for years. Everyone stayed away fron it.

Except Anakin. When he first moved here with his mom. He had a tough time making friends. The town was small and everyone knew everyone.

When they first moved there. They were seen as outsiders. Very few people talked to them and no one told them about the house.  
Anakin may have been lonely then but he had his mom and that helped. It was just the two of them against the world like always.

That was until six months after moving in. Anakin had come home to an empty house. At first he had shrugged it off believing his mom was at the store. But when she wasn't home after a few hours he got worried.

He had tried calling the police but they had told him his mom was probably out somewhere and not to worry. It was a small town and nothing ever happened. His mom was fine.

Anakin wasn't convinced and decided to go out looking for his mom.

Two years later and Anakin can still remember hopping onto his bike and riding around town.

Anakin biked around asking people if they had seen his mom. But he never got an answer. Anakin started panicking when it got late.

He biked to the police station and asked if they had seen his mom.

One of the police officers had just escorted him home saying his mom would probably be back tomorrow and if not he could fill out missing persons.

It was almost dark out when the police officer drove him home. He stayed at his house for an hour before leaving.

As soon as he left. Anakin decided to bike toward the house he saw in the woods on his ride back.

Anakin biked over to the house. It was creepy in the daylight but at night it was so much worse.

Anakin walked up the creepy steps and walked in.

Turning on his flashlight Anakin looked around while calling for his mom.

He looked all over the house before coming to the master's bedroom. It was the last place in the house and if his mom was here she would be there.

Anakin held his breath while he opened the door hopping to see his mom.

Instead he saw a teen his age. He had tan skin and short blonde hair.

The teen was wearing a dark blue shirt with ripped black pants.

Anakin was definitely suprised to see someone here but also disappointed that it wasn't his mom.

The teen must have heard him because he whipped around in surprise.

He was very handsome and looked really strong. Anakin could see the muscles in his arm move when he turned away. But what really drew his attention was the mesmerising golden eyes that shined when his flashlight fell upon his figure.

"Who are you?"

The teen hissed at him and Anakin got a clear look at his fangs.

Anakin was afraid. He didn't understand what was going on.

Anakin must have taken to long because the teen looked angry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!"

This snapped Anakin out of his trance.

"I'm looking for my mom. Have you seen her."

The teen looked confused.

"No I have not. Why would you think she's here?"

"I don't know. But I can't find her and the town's people won't help.

Rex hissed at that.

"Don't listen to the townsfolk. There all idiots."

"Okayyyyy."

"I'm surprised you came here. Haven't you heard the storys about this place."

Anakin shifted.

"No."

The teen laughs.

"I don't believe you. I know all the townsfolk that live here know the storys."

Anakin felt angry at not being believed.

"Yeah, well none of them told me. They won't even talk to me because I moved here."

The teen blinked in suprise.

"You moved here?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't know my mom thought it would be good for us."

"I see."

The teen looked at him thoughtfully.

"You never answered my first question. Who are you?"

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?"

"That's not important. Now get out. Your mom is not here."

Anakin turned around and walked away. His mom wasn't there and he didn't want to stay any longer then he had to.

Anakin got left the house and rode his way home.

As soon as Anakin got inside he collapsed in the couch and fell asleep.

In the morning Anakin was awoken by police.

They had found his mom.

She was dead.

They called it a suicide. Anakin didn't believe it there was no way but everyone else did.Anakin was completely alone. He didn't know what to do.

The day's after his mother's death all seemed to blur together.

Anakin vaguely remembers his mother's funeral. He couldn't stop crying as the one person who he loved was lowered into the ground. 

He remembers the whisper's from the townfolk at his mother's funeral. While they whispered he thought of the teen in the old houses words.

"Don't trust the townfolk."

After his mother's funeral Anakin was escorted home again. He was told one of the townfolk named Qui Gon was going to take him in. He was told to pack his stuff.

Numbly Anakin packed his stuff. He never had much to begin with so it wasn't long before Anakin was just standing in the doorway of his mother's room. Looking at the empty bed she would never sleep in.

Anakin couldn't take it. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't even think about where he was running. Everything was a blur while tears covered his eyes making everything blurry.

It wasn't until he reached the door of the old house that his mind became clearer.

It was a relief from his swirling thoughts. Anakin knew he shouldn't be there. It was dangerous after all.

But he couldn't resist. He wanted to see the teen again.

Walking in Anakin only made it to the living room. When the teen jumped down scaring him.

"Why are you here. I told you not to come back."

"I know but I don't want to be in that awful town anymore. I hate it."

Rex just stared at him, analyzing him as though he were a puzzle that needed to be solved.

"What about your mother?"

Anakin looked away bitterly.

"She's dead."

The teen stared at him for a long moment.

"How did she die."

"They say suicide."

"Do you believe them?"

"No, your right I shouldn't trust them. There hiding things from me."

Rex smiled the first real genuine smile that reached his eyes.

" I know."

After that Anakin spent the rest of the night talking.

When Anakin went home in the morning he felt lighter and happier. He couldn't trust the people of this town. But something told him he could trust Rex.

After he got home. Anakin moved in with Qui Gon and his son Obi-Wan. Who introduced him to Ahsoka and Padme. They were nice and Anakin liked them. But he never fully trusted them. 

He was never sure why that was. They were his best friends. Yet everytime he wanted to tell them bout the house or his mother something stopped him.

He couldn't trust the townsfolk.

Anakin snuck out of his house almost every night to see Rex. That was his name. After four months of knowing each other Rex finally told him. After that they had become close friends, and in the past year. They have become something more.

They have never crossed the last boundary but Anakin wanted to. He loved Rex and he wanted to be with him.

Ahsoka nudged his arm.

"Earth to Anakin. Are you with us."

"Yeah, I'm here what do you need?"

All three of them looked at him.

"We were talking about, one of us staying in that house overnight." 

Anakin looked suprised. 

Like everyone in this town they never really spoke of the old house. Only in hushed whisper's.

"Who were you thinking."

They all looked at each other before Obi-Wan looked him dead in the eyes.

"We were thinking you should do it."

"What?"

Obi-Wan just shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just a thought."

Anakin thought about what Rex said.

"Do not trust the townsfolk."

Anakin looked over at his "friends" nervous faces.

"I'll do it."

They all seemed to brighten up at that.

"Okay let's go."

They drove down to the forest and parked the car at the edge.

"This is as far as we go."

"Bye Anakin."

"Bye Ani."

Anakin just waved behind him and walked into the forest.

It was dark but Anakin knew the path well. He walked up to the house and walked inside.

"Rex?"

Anakin walked into the living room but Rex wasn't there.

Shrugging his shoulders. Anakin walked upstairs.

When he was at the top of the stairs he could hear feet moving back and forth on carpet.

Anakin walked over to Rex's room and opened the door.

Anakin watched as Rex continued to pace before turning toward him.

"Anakin you need to leave."

"What? Why?"

Rex looked like he was holding himself back.

"I'm going into heat."

"What?"

"I need someone's life energy."

Rex sounded strained.

Anakin looked at Rex. He didn't look good.

"I can help you."

Rex looked at him calculating his choices.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rex walked over to him and grabbed him.

"Anakin, this is very serious. I need to know your serious."

"I am."

Rex smiled.

"Alright then."

Rex grabbed Anakin and sat him on the bed.

"Are you ready."

"Yes."

Rex started helping take off Anakin's clothes.

"Look at you Anakin. Your so beautiful."

Anakin blushed.

Rex finished talking off Anakin's clothes and looked at all of him. Before taking his own clothes off.

"Lay back Anakin."

Anakin laid on the bed while Rex climbed over. Kissing him along the way.

When Rex reached his wrist he pressed the thumb against Anakin's pulse. Before bringing it to his mouth.

He licked at it. Before bitting down.

Anakin made and I with his mouth.

It should have hurt but instead it felt nice. Soothing even.

Anakin could feel Rex sucking out some of his blood before pulling back.

Rex closed his eyes.

"You taste so good."

Anakin blushed at that.

Rex snapped his eyes open.

"I want to taste more of you."

Rex leaned in and started kissing Anakin. Anakin could feel Rex's fangs against his lips.

Rex pulled back and took a moment to look at Anakin. He already looked ruined.

Rex kissed down his chest before he reached his prick.

Rex put his hand around it and jerked it a few times before moving down.

When Rex reached Anakin's hole he grabbed a bottle of lube.

Rex slicked up his fingers before pushing the first one in.

Anakin moaned from the intrusion but it wasn't enough.

Rex smirked and put another one in.

Anakin moaned and tried to fuck himself on Rex's fingers but Rex held his waist. Causing Anakin to cry out.

"I don't think so."

Rex leaned down and bit Anakin's thigh while sticking in another finger.

Anakin shuddered and almost came at that.

"Please, Rex. I need you."

Rex have him a considering look.

"Alright."

Anakin whined when he felt the loss of Rex:s fingers. But it was quickly replaced by Rex's prick at his entrance.

Rex pushed the tip in and stayed that way making sure Anakin was adjusted.

Anakin whined.

"More, please. More."

Rex pushed in a little more just to tease Anakin.

Anakin whimpered in frustration and tried to rock his hips but Rex was still holding it down.

"Please Rex."

Rex kissed him.

"I like it when you beg."

Anakin shivered.

Rex thrust all the way in and hissed. It was so tight. But it felt so good.

"REX!!!"

Anakin moaned.

Rex started thrusting inside of him. 

Anakin started moaning and whimpering.

Rex smirked and kissed him before kissing down his neck. His tongue circled Anakin's pulse point.

"I want to make you mine."

"I am your's all your's. Only your's."

Rex groaned at that.

"Anakin, I need you to think carefully about my next question."

"I'm listening."

"Will you be my mate."

Anakin moaned.

"Yes, only your's."Rex smiled. A few months ago he had told Anakin about mating. Anakin had been interested if they got married or not. Rex can still remember him blushing while he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've thought about being your's for so long."

Rex almost came at that.

"Okay, cyare."

Rex leaned down and kissed Anakin's neck while lightly biting before he moved to Anakin's pulse point and bit down. Drawing blood. He started sucking on it.

His blood was amazing. It was better then anything he has ever eaten.

Anakin came the moment Rex bit down on his neck.

It felt so good.

He yelled out Rex's name.

Rex sucked for a bit before cuming as well.

Rex pulled away from Anakin's neck and pulled out of him.

"Let me get a rag."

Anakin just nodded. Unable to do anything else.

Rex walked back with a rag and wiped them off.

"That was nice."

"Yeah."

Rex pulled Anakin over until he was cuddled up to him.

Rex wrapped himself around Anakin. Around his mate.

"Goodnight mate of mine."

Anakin snuggled into him.

"I'm your's only your's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but stuff happened.


	11. October 11th

"Hey Rex come here."

Rex walked over to his cyare.

"What's up."

"What do you think about this pumpkin?"

Rex looked at him confused.

"I don't know it looks okay."

Anakin just frowned.

"Just okay."

Rex looked back at the pumpkin. It looked like a normal pumpkin to him.

"I don't understand."

"I want a good pumpkin, so I can beat Obi-Wan."

Rex laughed. Obi-Wan always had amazing pumpkins.

Rex turned to his cyare to see him pouting.

Smiling Rex wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"It looks good, you should get it."

"Are you sure?"

Rex just rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

Anakin studied it for a moment as though the pumpkin held the world's secrets.

"Are you absolutely sure.",

"Yes."

Anakin looked at it again.

"Okay, I'll get it."

Rex smiled.

"Okay cyare, I'm going to find my pumpkin now."

"Okay, Rex. I'm going to look at the little pumpkins."

Rex kissed his cheek before Anakin walked away.

"There so cute."

Rex laughed again before going off to search for his pumpkin.

It didn't take him long before he just picked up a pumpkin and decided to get it.

The pumpkin looked fine to him.

Rex was planning on going back to his cyare when an old lady struggling to pick up a pumpkin caught his eye.

Rex walked over to check it out.

"Do you need help?"

The old lady looked up.

"Yes, I do."

Rex picked up the pumpkin.

"Thank you young man. You are very strong."

"Thank you. Where do you need the pumpkin."

"I need help putting it in the bin. The workers will take it to the front for me if I can just get it in."

"Okay."

Rex moved the pumpkin to a table where the old lady wrote her name and number on the pumpkin.

Then Rex walked over and put it in the bin.

"Thank you again."

The old lady walked away and Rex waved goodbye before turning around.

He could see Anakin in the distance. He was next to the stand of small white pumpkins. Some guy was talking to him.

Rex narrowed his eyes when he took in how close the guy was. He watched how Anakin looked uncomfortable while the man roamed his eyes all over his cyare.

If the man didn't get away from his cyare they were going to have a problem. Instead the man stepped even closer to his cyare. Anakin tried to take a step back but there was no room.

His cyare looked so small compared to the man looming over him.

Rex marched over and watched as people parted around him.

Rex walked over and got between the man and his cyare. Rex looked back and saw Anakin's grateful smile.

Rex turned around to find the man glaring at him.

"What's your problem. I found him first."

"He's my boyfriend."

The man looked suprised before he smirked and crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't have left him alone."

Rex looked angry.

The man turned around but not before looking over at Anakin.

"Here's my number in case you ever want to ditch him."

The man pointed at Rex before handing Anakin a paper and walking away.

Rex was really angry and was about to go after the man when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Don't Rex, that's what he wants."

Rex breathed in and then out before turning to his cyare.

"Are you okay."

"Now that your here."

Rex smiled softly.

"That man was getting way to close.",

"I noticed."

Rex all but growled out.

Anakin held out his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

Rex grabbed his hand and pulled his cyare in. Kissing him before wrapping his arm around his waist.

Anakin happily cuddled closer to him.

"Alright let's go."

They walked away before Anakin threw the man's number in the trash.

"I'm only your's Rex."

Rex smiled.

"And I'm only your's."

They both started walking to the register paying for there pumpkins and leaving.


	12. October 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakery.

"Anakin where are we going?"

Anakin smiled and continued to drag Rex toward a small bakery on Coruscant.

They were on leave for two weeks and Anakin wanted to take full advantage of it.

"Come on Rex."

"I would be faster if I knew where we were going."

Anakin just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You'll see."

Rex smiled but continued asking where they were going.

When they reached the bakery. Rex just stared at it.

"What is this?"

"It's a bakery now come on."

"Okay, Anakin."

Anakin lead Rex inside and walked up to the counter.

"I would like your fall package."

The baker nodded there head and gave Anakin a large box.

"Thank you."

Anakin gave the baker money and turned around looking at Rex.

"Come on Rex."

"What is that?"

"You'll see."

"It smells good."

"I would hope so Rex. Now come on."

Anakin held out his hand and Rex took it.

They started walking back to the jedi temple. While talking about random things.

When they reached the jedi temple. Anakin dragged Anakin into his room and sat him down.

"Okay, Rex."

Anakin walked over to the counter and Rex watched his back side.

Anakin must have sensed this because he started to move his hips.

Anakin set the box down and opened it.

Rex tried to see what was inside but Anakin made sure to block his view.

Anakin grabbed a knife and started cutting.

"Okay I'm done."

Anakin turned away from the counter and walked over to Rex.

Rex could now see what was inside and felt his mouth water.

It was a box full of different treats.

"I cut them up so we could try them."

"These look delicious."

Anakin smiled and handed him a plate.

"Try them."

Rex happily grabbed different desserts and put them on a plate.

Anakin watched amused as Rex practically inhaled them.

"There all so good."

"Do you have a favorite."

"Maybe this pumpkin pie."

"That's my favorite too."

They started eating in silence for a while before Rex grabbed one of Anakin's treats.

"Hey, I haven't gotten to try that one yet."

Rex laughed at Anakin's indignant face before holding out the treat for Anakin to eat.

Anakin blushed bright red.

"Re-x-x?"

"Let me feed you."

Anakin's face only heated up more.

"I'm not a baby."

"I know, but I saw a holodrama a while ago and they were feeding each other."

"Oh, do you want to try it."

"Yes."

"Okay."

Anakin reached over and took a bite out of his treat.

"This is good."

His cheeks were still red but he allowed Rex to feed him.

When Anakin had just finished his treat he looked over at Rex.

"Your turn."

Anakin grabbed a different treat and handed it to Rex.

"Rex smirked before licking Anakin's fingers and eating the whole thing.

"Eek. REX!!"

Anakin looked at him bright red.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to eat my treat."

"Then why did you lick me?"

"Because your my treat."

Anakin looked away.

His face was burning.

"Anakin?"

"Yes."

"Look at me."

Anakin just continued to look down.

Rex moved Anakin's face until they were looking at each other.

"Can I have another taste."

Anakin couldn't speak because he was afraid it wouldn't come out right.

Instead he just shaked his head in agreement.

Rex smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

Yeah this was definitely his favorite treat.


	13. October 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks.

Anakin and a small group of trooper's from the 501st were supposed to be delivering supplies to a medical station.

They had already been traveling for a two days and still had three to go.

Everyone on board was a little restless.

Especially Rex, there small group of trooper's were all shinys and every single one of them were getting on Rex's nerves.

"Cyare, I don't know how much of this I can take."

"It's okay Rex."

"No it's not. I'm surrounded by shinys and they won't leave me alone.

Anakin laughed at that.

"Give them time Rex."

Rex just huffed and crossed his arms.

Anakin went back to looking at a datapad.

Rex watched him for a moment before grabbing Anakin and pinning him to his bed.

"Re-",

Rex cut him off, by kissing him.

Anakin melted into the kiss for a moment before pulling back.

"Stop trying to distract me."

Rex smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it General."

Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rex, let's get something to eat."

Rex got off of Anakin and helped him up.

They walked toward the cafeteria when they were jump scared.

"Trooper what are you doing?!?!?"

"It's Halloween sir."

Anakin and Rex looked at each other confused. They had totally forgotten.

"It's okay trooper. Just don't do that again."

"Understood General Skywalker. But may I ask you a question."

"Yes, of course."

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me scare the other's."

Anakin looked conflicted and looked over at Rex.

Rex had a large grin on his face. He looked absolutely terrifying and Anakin wanted nothing more than to be taken right there.

He felt a small thrill go up his spine.

Rex happily agreed and grabbed his General taking him into a closet.

Anakin grabbed Rex and kissed him.

Rex happily kissed back before breaking away.

"What was that for."

"You looked so hot."

Rex's eye's darkened.

"You liked that didn't you."

Anakin shuddered.

"I wanted you to take me in that Hallway."

Rex smirked.

"And scare that poor shiny."

Anakin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Your really hot when you get like that."

"Really, well I'll have to do something about that later."

Anakin shivered in want.

"Come along General we have work to do."

"Okay I'm coming."

Rex laughed evily.

"It's time to teach those shinys a lesson."

They both walked down the hall and Anakin finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

"What are we going to do?"

"You'll see. I learned a lot from my brother's."

Anakin followed after Rex and watched him mess with troopers armor.

After that he got into there rations and put a bunch of buckets of water over doorways.

Anakin just followed him quietly and helped Rex when he asked for it.

Anakin didn't get to involved because he knew Rex had to do this on his own and be had to admit. Watching this side of Rex was really hot.

He couldn't wait for later.

When Rex was finished they both sat back and watched the chaos unfold.

It was definitely chaos everyone was pranked in some way.

They all walked into the cafeteria blaming each other. Everyone was really mad and Rex made sure not to smile.

He acted suprised and told them that he didn't care who did it and that they were all to be punished by cleaning up the mess.

Everyone grumbled and walked away. When they were gone Rex turned around smiling.

"That was both hot and evil Rex."

Rex just smirked.

"I know. Now why don't we go back to your room and have some fun."

Anakin shivered and his eyes darkened.

"I would love to."


	14. October 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayride.

"Rex! Rex! Rex!"

"Yes?"

"Look over there."

Rex looked at what Anakin was pointing at and smiled.

It was a hay ride that took people on a tour around the farm.

Rex turns back to Anakin and watches the way his eyes sparkle in excitement.

"Do you want a ride."

"Yes. I used to go on hayrides all the time as a kid. There so fun."

Rex smiled softly.

"I've been on hayrides too."

Anakin blushes.

"I know it's just. Hayride."

Anakin throws his hands up.

"Come on Cyare."

Rex grabs Anakin's hand and pulls him toward the hayride.

There were some adults and kids waiting in line for the next hayride.

Rex held Anakin's hand and walked toward the line of people.

When they were in line they talked softly about what kind of candy is best.

Anakin really likes chocolate while Rex really likes chewy candy.

They talked and also watched a small group of kids who were running around.

Anakin smiled softly at the kids and turned to Rex who was also looking at the kids with a fond expression.

Recently Anakin had been thinking about having a child with Rex but he wasn't sure how to bring it up to his husband.

Anakin bit his lip suddenly nervous. He really wanted kids but he wasn't sure Rex would want to have kids.

Anakin turned back to Rex and saw that he was looking at him worried.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine."

Rex gave him a warm look.

"Anakin. I know you and I know something is on your mind. What is it."

Anakin turned away and bit his lip trying to hide.

"Anakin?"

Rex moved so he was looking at Anakin's face.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin mumbled out.

"I want to have children with you."

Rex stood motionless.

"What?"

Anakin looked really nervous and tried to brush it away.

"It's not important. Don't worry about it."

"Anakin, I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling."

"Oh."

Anakin looked at Rex nervously but Rex just looked at him with so much love and warmth.

"I want to have children with you."

Rex looked suprised before he smiled.

"I would love having kids with you."

Anakin smiled and laughed.

They both held each other excited for the future.

While they were hugging the hayride was there.

Everyone got on and Rex helped Anakin get on.

They sat down next to each other and Rex put his arm around Anakin bringing him close.

Anakin cuddled closer and gave Rex and adoring look.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They continued talking about having kids. They decided they wanted to try getting a kid that was three of four. They weren't ready for a baby.

They also decided to adopt a child. They weren't sure where they were going to adopt from. But they had a lot of time.

After talking for a while they both turned there attention to the farm.

It was beautiful and Anakin watched how the leaves touched the ground. Turning the ground into Red's and Orange colors.

Anakin turned back to Rex and smiled. This hayride was perfect and he was happy to be with the man he loves.


	15. October 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pumpkin carving.

Rex watched as Anakin grabbed a bunch of old paper and covered the table with it before walking to the cabinet and getting two pumpkin carving kits.

Anakin set the carving kits on the table and walked over to the pumpkins bringing them both to the table.

He stared at his own pumpkin for a minute before bringing out his phone.

On it was a picture of a pumpkin carved to look like a haunted house.

Anakin got to work comparing the haunted house on his phone to his pumpkin.

Rex watched Anakin for a moment before turning on the TV and watching something

Anakin could feel himself relax the more he carved into the pumpkin. It felt nice just doing something peaceful.

Anakin yawned but continued working until he was done.

"How does it look."

Rex got up and walked over wrapping his arm around Anakin.

"It looks good cyare."

Anakin smiled.

"Are you sure."

"Yes, of course. It looks amazing."

"What about your pumpkin?"

Rex looked at it for a minute before sighing.

"Hold on."

Rex walked out into the garage.

"Rex?"

Rex walked back in with a power tool.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm drilling holes."

Rex started drilling holes into his pumpkin. Anakin just watched him amused.

"It looks good."

"Thanks, I think it looks super amazing."

Anakin laughed.

"Come on we still have to carve those other pumpkins."

"Okay."

Rex and Anakin walked over to the other pumpkins and picked them up.

"I'm going to make this one look like shrek. I think Ahsoka will like it."

"I'm sure she will. I think that's her costume this year."

Rex looked at him confused.

"Why is she dressing like shrek."

"No one knows. She probably thinks she's hilarious."

Rex laughed and started carving his pumpkin.

"What are you doing Rex?"

"I'm going to do a face."

"Oh, really."

Rex looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm just doing a face. Not all of us can carve pumpkins like you can."

Anakin laughed.

"I suppose your right."

They went back to carving quietly. Both of them absorbed in there work.

Rex was the first to finish. He turned to Anakin.

"Come see what I did."

Anakin puts down his tools and looks at Rex's pumpkin before laughing.

"That is hideous."

Rex looked back at it while Anakin continued to laugh.

Anakin grabbed his phone and took a picture.

"I think Ahsoka needs to see this."

Rex looks at the pumpkin before turning back to Anakin and laughing.

"It's so ugly."

"I know."

Anakin took a picture while Rex laughed.

Anakin sent the picture to Ahsoka before turning back to Rex.

"Come look at my pumpkin."

Rex walked around the table until he could see Anakin's pumpkin.

"Wow, that looks amazing."

"Thanks, Rex."

Anakin was blushing.

"Let's put our pumpkins on the porch."

"Okay Rex, let me just grab the tiny pumpkins as well."

"Okay, Anakin."

Rex picked up his pumpkin and walked out the door.

Anakin's eye's followed after Rex's retreating form.

Anakin turned around and went to grab the tiny pumpkins.

He grabbed them and walked back into the kitchen to see Rex standing there.

"Do you need help lifting the pumpkins?"

"Yes.",

"Okay."

Rex grabbed Anakin's pumpkins and helped him take them outside.

Rex set Anakin's pumpkins next to his.

They both stepped back and examined there work.

"It looks good."

"I couldn't agree more."


	16. October 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster.

Anakin was running as fast as he could. He could hear the monster's clawing there way toward him. The breaking of branches the sound of long nails against trees.

Anakin could feel himself getting tired but he had to run. He didn't even know where he was going. He was lost in the forest and it was already dark out.

He was alone and terrified because one wrong step and it was over. He didn't know how long he had been running all he knew is that he had to keep running.

He ran as fast as he could hoping that he would make it out alive. But as luck would have it there was a tree root that he didn't see. Anakin could only yelp in surprise before he fell into the cold thick mud.

He turned around and could see them. Coming closer step by step. They had slowed down almost as though they were taunting him.

Anakin felt hopeless and almost gave up but then he thought about his future and his family. He couldn't give up. With that thought in mind.

Anakin climbed his way out of the mud and stood up before running again. His leg hurt from the fall but he ignored it.

Anakin panicked when it felt like the monster was breathing down his neck.

Anakin started crying out in fear hoping someone would here him. It was a desperate attempt. He was to deep in the forest no one would her him.

But that was were he was wrong.

Suddenly out of know where a man appeared. He threw something at the monster's and they scattered screeching into the night.

Anakin stared at the man. He wasn't sure if he should stay or run.

The man turned around and Anakin felt his breath leave him. The man was so hot. He had short blond hair and tan skin like carmel. With shining golden eyes.

"Who are you?"

It took a moment for Anakin to realize the man was talking to him. 

"I'm Anakin. Who are you?"

"I'm Rex. It's not safe out here. Come with me. I have a house nearby."

Anakin wasn't so sure. He had just met this man but looking around he didn't have very many options.

"Alright."

Just then Anakin's legs gave out under him as the adrenaline left him.

"Are you okay?"

Anakin just groaned.

"Can you stand?"

"No my legs just gave out."

Rex looked him over before picking him up bridal shower.

Anakin was bright red.

Rex walked them to his small cottage. When they got inside Rex sat him on the couch and grabbed a first aid kit.

"Let's get your wound's cleaned up."

Rex sat by Anakin and started cleaning his wound's.

A few times Anakin would hiss from the pain and Rex would give him and apologetic look.

For the most part Anakin just felt really warm and fuzzy. He couldn't remember the last time someone touched him like this. It was nice....

That was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.


	17. October 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster.

It was the day before Halloween and the spirit's were getting ready. Something big was coming this year. This Halloween was going to be like no other. The spirit's had waited a long time for this and now they only had to wait a few more hours.

Back in the living world. People were walking around and getting ready for Halloween. Everyone was making sure it was going to be perfect.

One such place that was really excited for Halloween was the Jedi temple. Inside the Jedi and trooper's worked hard to make sure they had an amazing Halloween.

Everyone was really excited especially the 501st who had just gotten back from a campaign earlier that day.

Anakin Skywalker had just finished debriefing the council. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep. There last campaign had been long and Anakin had gotten little rest.

He walked back to his room looking at everyone moving around and decorating the temple. He would help them later. Right now he needed to take a nap.

When he finally reached his room he sighed in relief and walked in. The apartment was quiet and nice.

Anakin started taking off his armor and his outer tunic. He released his belt and set it on a table. Before sitting down and relaxing.

He felt himself sink into the chair and smiled. He could finally rest.

Or that was the case before he heard a strange sound come from his room.

He looked over and saw that the lights were on and it looked like there was fog or maybe smoke.

Anakin cursed. Something in his room probably accidentally caught on fire again. Obi-Wan was going to be pissed.

Anakin tried to walk over and see what happened. But something grabbed him.

Anakin looked down in suprise. A clawed hand had ripped itself out of the couch and grabbed his arm.

"What the?"

Anakin tried to pull it free but the claws dug into his skin.

He tried to call for help but suddenly to another clawed hand ripped itself from the couch and covered his mouth.

Anakin tried to get up but two more grabbed his legs.

He struggled trying to free himself and grab his lightsaber but his other arm was grabbed by one of those clawed hands.

Suddenly he felt his seat move toward his room. He watched as the door was slowly opened. His room was pitch black with a layer of fog near the ground.

He tried to fight back harder before but the chair started moving toward his room. He heard a laugh and tried to scream but it was no use. He was dragged into his room. The last thing he saw was the door close before everything went black.

~Rex~

On the other side of the jedi temple Rex was working on putting up some decorations. His brothers were joking around and smiling while they worked.

Rex was watching them and enjoying the pleasant mood. It was so rare for them to have a break that Rex enjoyed every second of it.

He watched as Fives and Jesse ran past him. He felt the ladder shake and quickly grabbed on in fear of falling off.

The decoration he was holding fell to the floor and broke. The glass shattered on impact and caused a huge mess.

Rex cursed before glaring at Fives and Jesse.

Rex sighed and went to go get a broom.

He walked along the hallways before finding a maintenance closet. Rex opened the door and felt a chill go down his spine. It suddenly got oddly quiet. The closet was dark and he tried turning on the lights but they wouldn't work.

Sighing he squinted into the darkness trying to see a broom. He saw something that looked like a broom reaching in he tried to grab it. But instead something grabbed him.

A clawed hand grabbed his arm and before Rex could go anything he was dragged in. The last thing he noticed was fog and then the door closing.


	18. October 18th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy corn.

"Were here."

Rex looks out the car window and See's the sign for bellwaire.

"What are we doing here?"

"Were shopping."

"I can see that but what are we getting."

"I have a list."

Rex watches as Anakin starts digging around for his list. He just sighs and grabs a cart.

"I got it."

"What do we need first."

"Pumpkin pie."

They both walk over to the bakery section and look for pumpkin pie.

When they find it Anakin grabs it and cheers.

Rex just smiles softly as his cyare.

"What's next."

"We need whip cream."

They start walking over to the frozen section but Anakin keeps putting his hand on the cart.

"What are you doing?"

Anakin looks at him confused.

"I'm doing nothing."

"You keep putting your hand in the cart."

Anakin looks down and blushes.

"Oops force if habit I guess. My mom used to have me put my hand on the cart."

Anakin starts talking about his mom but trails off when he sees eggnog.

"Let's get that."

Rex looked over.

"Okay, but do we have the pumpkin pie spice you like."

"Yes we still have some."

"Just checking."

Anakin starts walking ahead of him and looks at different things while pointing.

Anakin grabs the whip cream. Before facing Rex.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Rex sighed.

"I told you not to drink all that coffee."

Anakin just pouted.

"It was so good and it tastes better hot."

"Yes I know, now go to the bathroom."

Anakin walked over to the bathroom while he got a drink of water.

The water was cold and refreshing. After he was done, he walked back to the cart and looked inside. He saw the list and opened it up.

There wasn't a lot but Rex rolled his eyes when he noticed it was mostly junk food. His boyfriend loved junk food and ate an unhealthy amount in his opinion.

He had once tried to get Anakin to stop by telling him that he was getting fat. Rex grimaced thinking about what happened. That had not been a fun day. His cyare had locked himself in the bathroom for hours while crying about how much he hated him.

Rex ended up having to unscrew the door just to get it open. Anakin had been crying in the corner and had tried to run when Rex removed the door.

Luckily he had been able to grab him and sit him down on the couch. They had spent the rest of the day cuddling while Rex had told Anakin how beautiful he was.

Anakin walked out of the bathroom smiling and looked over at the clearance shelf. Sometimes they would find something cool but today it was just junk.

Anakin sighed in disappointment before grabbing Rex's hand.

"Come on Cyare."

Anakin dragged them over to the Halloween section and started looking at everything.

He smiled and picked up the candy corn.

Rex wrinkled his nose in disgust. Anakin must have seen because he looked over and stuck out his tongue.

"It's delicious."

"No it's not. It has no flavor."

Anakin ignored him and looked back at the candy corn.

"Let's get the pumpkin one. That one is the best."

"What does it matter? There both the same."

No they are not. The pumpkin one is better.",

Rex just shaked his head and walked to the line.

"Come on Anakin."

Anakin put the candy pumpkins into the cart and leaned into Rex cuddling up."


	19. October 19th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweater's and cuddles

"I'm finally done."

Anakin put down the sweater he had just made standing up and stretching. He heard his back and neck crack. 

Anakin sighed softly and looked over at his boyfriend who was sleeping on the couch. There dog C3PO was sleeping next to him.

Rex never liked C3PO but C3PO really liked Rex. He was always climbing all over Rex and laying on him.

He tried to walk away but Artoo glared at him from where he rested by his feet. Artoo was his cat who was always in a mood.

Rex had once joked that Artoo always looked grumpy.

He looked at his cat watching him glare and sighed before picking him up. He walked over to the counter and grabbed a Halloween sugar cookie.

He wasn't a big fan of these cookies but they were okay. He stood in the kitchen eating his cookie and watching his cat lick himself.

Everything was calm and peaceful before one of there Halloween decorations went off.

He jumped in suprise and his cat freaked out. He jumped a foot in the air before running away and hiding. There dog C3PO woke up and started barking. While Rex sat up and tried to shut him up. Rex groggily turned to look at him.

"What was that?"

"I think one of our decorations needs new batteries." 

Rex just shakes his head before laying back onto the couch.

He walked over and looked at his boyfriend while putting his hands on his hips.

"Come on Rex."

"Your good with fixing things. Go fix it."

Anakin huffed before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his boyfriend.

Rex grabbed the pillow and threw it to the side before going back to sleep.

He turned to the decorations and looked at each one before changing the battery of the skeleton that had gone off.

When he turned around Rex had gotten up and was staring at him.

"What?"

"I think all the candy you have eaten recently has made your butt bigger."

Anakin gasped and threw a shoe at him.

Rex just dodged and laughed.

Anakin looked at him annoyed.

"My butt isn't getting bigger."

Rex laughed but slowly approached. When he was close enough he grabbed Anakin and brought him close.

"It's okay, I like it."

Rex smacked Anakin's butt.

Anakin blushed but pulled away.

"My butt is not getting bigger your just being dumb."

Rex laughed again. Before looking at him curiously.

"Did you finish making the sweaters?"

"Yes, I did."

Anakin walked over and grabbed each sweater.

They were matching blue sweaters with there names on them and had little halloween decorations on them.

It had gotten colder recently and Anakin had wanted to make matching sweaters.

Rex smiled at his boyfriend who hated the cold and was always cold.

"Stop smiling like that Rex. I'm still mad at you for what you said."

"I'm sorry, Cyare I will make it up to you."

Anakin huffed and crossed his arms.

"You can make it up to me by raking the leaves."

Rex groaned and flopped on the couch.

Anakin looked over him and smirked.

"Next time don't be mean."

Rex laughed and pulled Anakin into the couch.

"Okay cyare I'm sorry. I will rake the leaves. But first let's cuddle."


	20. October 20th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keys.

Anakin awoke with a start. He was dressed in a 501st blue dress that went down midthigh. The dress had spaghetti straps and was silky. It clung to all the right places when he walked.

He got up and started to pace the room. While mumbling about the key. He needed to find the key. He couldn't remember who he was or where he was. All he knew is that he had to find the keeper of keys. He had no idea who that was but he knew he had to find them.

He kept pacing while twitching and muttering about the keeper of keys when he heard a knock on the door.

He walked over slowly and opened it leaning against the door. There was a man standing there with a tattoo on his forehead that looked like a five. He was wearing armor and had a goatee. The man looked at him in shock before speaking.

"Woah General Skywalker, what are you wearing?"

He just stared at him before asking.

"Are you the keeper of the Key's."

The man looked at him confused.

"Uhhhh, no General. I'm not."

He slammed the door in his face. That man was not who he was looking for. He went back to pacing his room.

~Fives~

After the door slammed in his face he rushed off to tell General Kenobi and Kix about General Skywalker's strange behavior.

He walked around a bit before running into Echo.

"Ow, Fives. Why are you running?"

"I'm looking for Kix and General Kenobi.",

Echo instantly got serious and looked at him.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's General Skywalker he's acting weird."

"What do you mean."

"I will tell you as soon as I find Kix and General Kenobi."

"Tell me what?"

He whirled around and saw General Kenobi and Commander Cody walking down the hall.

"Tell me what?'

"We need Kix, first."

General Kenobi frowned while Commander Cody called Kix.

"What's wrong."

"It's General Skywalker he was acting really weird."

He watched as General Kenobi instantly became worried.

"Is he okay."

"I don't know."

Kix suddenly ran around the corner with Jesse behind him.

"I-I' m here."

General Kenobi turned toward him and he gulped.

"I think it's time you tell us what's wrong."

"Okay, I was looking for Rex and I thought General Skywalker would know where he was. So I went to go ask him. When I got to his room it took him forever to open the door.

"He looked strange there were gems strewn about his hair and it was braided. He was also wearing makeup and he wore a dress that was really skimpy. I had tried to talk to him but he asked me if I was the keeper of keys and when I said no he closed the door on my face."

General Kenobi frowned before shaking his head.

"Is this what the emergency was."

Fives frowned.

"Yes."

"Fives, Anakin is fine he's probably just in a mood. I wouldn't worry about it."

"If you say so sir."

He wasn't entirely convinced.

"Everyone get back to work. It's just a false alarm."

Everyone went back to work and General Kenobi slipped away.

~Obi-Wan~

He quickly got away from the other trooper's and discretely called the jedi council together. He needed to tell them of this recent development.

He hurried along using the force to not draw attention to himself. When he got to the council room everyone was already there looking at him.

"Hello master's I have urgent news."

He watched as some of the master's leaned forward but Master Windu was the first to speak.

"What is it?"

Anakin asked one of his troopers about the key master.

Everyone looked shocked and worried.

Master Yoda was the first to speak up.

"Key master we must find. Meet gate keeper and key master must."

Everyone nodded there head in agreement. The gate keeper and the key master were very important. Once every three hundred years two people who are made for each other by the force will come together on Halloween and help the dead cross over into the force and allow new life to begin.

It was extremely important which is why they needed to find the key master.

"Everyone needs to be on the lookout for the key master. They must be brought together."

The council meeting was dismissed and they all went on a hunt to find the key master. But not before Obi-Wan asked a question that had been bothering him.

"Should we tell the troops about this. Everyone in the order knew but no one outside the order had any idea."

"I think that would be a wise decision. Me and you will gather the troops into the mess hall."

"Got it."

They quickly got all of the Trooper's into the mess hall. Master Windu told all of them to quiet down and that they had something important to tell them.

He told them the story of the gate keeper and the key master.

"Anakin Skywalker is the gate keeper. But we are looking for the key master. They must be brought together. It is extremely important."

Everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"You are all dismissed."

~Rex~

He awoke and looked around he was in a small dark place. He was wearing a 501st blue shirt with no sleeves and pants that were green and slightly puffed out. He had no shoes on but that didn't matter to him.

All he knew was that he had to find the gate keeper.

He looked at the door and slammed himself into it. Before breaking the door. When he was free of his prison he started walking along the halls.

People were staring at him but they left him alone until five guys with armor walked around the corner and stared at him confused.

The one with golden paint stepped forward and looked at him confused.

"Rex?"

"Are you the gate keeper."

All five of the guys looked suprised.

One if the men who had gold tattoos in his cheeks stepped forward.

"What did you say."

"I asked if you are the gate keeper."

The man looked at his brother before one with red armor stepped forward.

"No we are not."

He huffed before pushing past them. They were if no importance to him.

A man with only one eye tried to grab his shoulder but he just brushed it aside.

"Wait, Rex we can take you to the gate keeper."

He turned around.

"You can?"

"Yes, we can."

"Take me there."

The five men looked at each other before they started walking. 

While they were walking the men kept looking at him but he ignored them. All that mattered was the gate keeper.

They ran into a man with a beard who looked at the man with golden painted armor. 

"You found the keeper of keys."

"Yes, it's Rex."

The bearded man looked suprised.

"We must take him to Anakin at once."

He growled I want to see the gate keeper.

"We are taking you to him right now."

He followed after them. While looking around just in case they were lying. 

They lead him to a door before the bearded man knocked.

"Anakin?"

It took a while before the door opened and Rex felt his heart stop. He no longer paid attention to anyone around him. Instead he stared at the angel before him.

The man looked at the bearded man before asking are you the keeper of keys.

He stepped forward. This was his mate. The person he was supposed to bond with.

"I am the the keeper of keys. Are you the gate keeper.",

The man smiled.

"I am."

He walked forward and grabbed the gate keeper kissing him.

"We will leave you to it."

They both ignored the other people and he pushed the gate keeper inside.


	21. October 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3.

He pushed the gate keeper into his apartment. Before pushing him to the bedroom. They were still kissing and dragging there hands down each other's bodies.

When they reached the bedroom the gate keeper had already made a nest for them. He pushed the gate keeper in and got on top of him.

They started kissing and he put his tongue in his mate. Tasting him before kissing and biting down his neck. He made sure to leave his claim by leaving bruises on his neck.

He slowly peeled away the gate keepers dress. Showing more of his mates skin. He smiled and kissed his skin.

The gate keeper whined and started trying to remove his own clothes.

He happily helped him until they were both in there underwear.

His mate was whining and whimpering while lifting his hips and trying to create friction.

He growled and grabbed his mate's hips.

"I didn't say you could do that."

The gate keeper shivered and apologized.

He kissed his mate before taking off his underpants. He kissed his mate's flush cock before taking off his own underwear.

His mate cried out.

"Do you like that?'

His mate nodded and looked at his cock hungrily. He smirked before pulling his mate's head until he was by his cock.

"Why don't you taste it?"

He moaned when his mate started licking the head. It was amazing his mate was perfect.

His mate then went all the way down and started to chock. He gasped and moaned from the vibrations. His mate kept his pretty little head there and looked up at him.

He started fucking into his mouth and moaned. He couldn't wait to fuck into his tight hole.

He grabbed his mate by the hair causing him to moan and took him off his cock.

His mate looked at him confused before he pushed him onto his back. His mate moaned and bucked his hips.

"Patience love."

His mate moaned and looked at him with shining eye's.

"Please, fuck me."

He smirked and kissed his mate before grabbing lube and slicking his fingers.

He pushed one in and his mate moaned.

"M-more."

He kissed him and added a second one. His mate moaned and tried to fuck himself on his fingers.

But he grabbed his hips. Holding him still.

"I don't think so."

He pushed in a third finger and moved his fingers around until he hit his mate's sweet spot.

His mate started thrashing around while begging for his cock. He pushed one more finger in and started fucking him with that.

His mate cried out and lifted his hips off the bed.

"I-I'm so close."

He pulled out causing his mate to cry at the loss of his fingers.

"P-please."

His mate looked wrecked. He was panting and withering on the bed begging for his cock.

He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock before positioning himself by Anakin's hole.

His mate moaned and tried to push his cock inside but he held his hips down.

His mate pouted at him.

"P-please."

He quickly pushed into his tight hole. He moaned at the feeling of warm tight heat curling around his cock.

He rocked his hips. Causing Anakin to whine.

He slowly pushed in more and more before he was pressed against his sweet spot.

He pressed against it causing his mate to moan before pulling out and pushing back in. 

He started fucking him making sure to hit his sweet spot everytime. His mate was a mess under him. He was moaning and panting. His curls are a mess and he runs his hand through them.

"I'm close."

He looks down at his beautiful mate and whisper's in his ear.

"Come for me. Come on my cock."

Just then a bright light was emitted from them both before they became one. It was amazing and the energy caused his mate to.  
moan and cried out before he came. His hot come falling on Anakin's stomach, causing a mess.

He reaches down and swips some come off before licking it.

His mate was delicious. He moaned before pushing into his mate with a renewed vigor.

It didn't take long before he came.

He layed there for a minute before getting up and cleaning them off. His mate was still out of it until the cold cloth touched his hole.

They smiled at each other while his mate panted.

"That was nice."

"Yeah it was."

He finished cleaning off his mate before throwing the cloth onto the floor. He climbed on the bed and pressed his mate close.

His mate sighed and pressed against him before they both fell asleep.


	22. October 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaves.

Rex is watching TV when Anakin slams the door angrily.

He jumps a little at the sound and turns around to look at him.

"What's wrong Cyare?"

"Our neighbor."

Rex sighs, there neighbor Mace for some reason has a huge problem with Anakin. No one in the neighborhood is sure why but Mace is always in there business. When ever he sees something he doesn't like he always bothers Anakin about it.

He gets up and puts his hands on Anakin's shoulder's.

"What did he say this time?"

"He was complaining about the leaves in the yard. He was saying how it was my fault and that the leaves were making all the House's look ugly."

He wrapped his arms around Anakin. If that Mace Windu doesn't leave his Cyare alone they are going to have serious problems.

"Why don't we rake the leaves together."

Anakin stares at him before smiling.

"I would love to."

He walks over and grabs there coats. Before walking back to Anakin and handing him his coat.

"I'm going to get the rake."

He kisses Anakin before walking to the garage. Anakin stands there for a moment blushing.

He grabs the brooms and opens the garage door. He walks outside and looks around. He can see Mace standing there watching them. He's out in his yard like always looking around the neighborhood.

He tries to be polite and waves but Mace just stares at him before looking away. He shrugs his shoulder before going to the grass. There aren't a lot of leaves because Anakin had recently raked the lawn. Trying to save himself from Mace Windu's ire.

To bad it didn't work.

Anakin comes out a moment later with there dog C3PO on a leash.

"What?"

"Why's the dog out here?"

"He wanted to come and help."

He just raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sure he did."

"Rex he's our fur baby. I wasn't going to leave him sad and alone inside."

Rex just laughed.

"Our fur baby?"

Anakin huffs.

"Yes, C3PO and artoo our fur babies."

Rex just rolls his eyes.

"Let's start raking the leaves."

"This conversation is not over Rex."

"Come on Cyare."

Anakin huffed again but relented.

They started raking leaves into a pile. While Anakin occasionally tried to stuff leaves down Rex's shirt.

Rex would get back at him by throwing leaves at his face. 

Anakin would sputter before laughing.

When they had a big pile Anakin smirked at him impishly.

He instantly knew what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare."

Anakin just smirked before jumping into the pile of leaves.

The leaves went everywhere and Anakin laughed in joy.

He just stared at him blinking face stunned.

"Come on Rex."

Anakin grabbed him and because he wasn't expecting it he fell into the pile of leaves.

Anakin laughed and kissed him.

He looked around covered in leaves and noticed Mace was glaring at them.

He ignored him and hoped Anakin didn't notice him glaring. He didn't want to see his cyare upset.

He grabbed some leaves and threw it at his cyare.

Anakin looked suprised before laughing and smiling.

"I knew you would get into the spirit."

Rex just threw more leaves at him before they were both throwing leaves and laughing. C3PO started barking at them but they both ignored it.

He picked his cyare up and threw them into the leaves.

Anakin let out a suprised sound before bring thrown into the leaves.

He laughed and looked up at Rex who was trying to cover him with leaves.

"Come on Rex, we need to finish."

Rex helped him up and they both started picking leaves off of each other while laughing.

He put his hand on Anakin's butt and when Anakin turned to look at him he lied and said there was a leaf.

Anakin just smirked at him and he knew by his face. Anakin didn't believe him.

They started raking the leaves again and worked quickly to rake them all up.

When they were done they laughed and pushed each other.

Anakin was laughing before his face became serious.

Rex who had been smiling turned around and felt the smile leave his face.

Mace Windu was coming over and he didn't look happy. Although he never did. He was scowling at them but he was mainly looking at Anakin.

"You two are too loud. Your bothering everyone in our neighborhood."

Mace started chewing them out talking about how they were to loud and how there dog was to loud and that there dog shouldn't be out here in the first place. He also complained that they took to long to rake up the leaves.

He was mainly looking at Ankain when he said this and he even blamed Anakin for something's that weren't his fault.

There next door neighbor Yoda heard the commotion and went out to investigate.

"Loud you are Mace. Nothing they have done. Alone you must leave them."

Mace side but he relented and left.

Yoda watched him leave before turning back to them.

"Cute couple make you. Listen you should not to him."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Master Yoda walked away while they looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing before laughing.


	23. October 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary stories.

Ahsoka was sitting on one of the bunks laughing with Fives and Echo.

They were having fun relaxing and enjoying there break.

They were trading funny stories and laughing at stupid jokes.

Fives had just said something really funny about Rex when both Rex and Anakin walked inside holding hands.

It was no secret that those two were together especially with how lovey dovy they are. But it's better then when they were pinning after each other.

It was so obvious and the whole GAR had to work together to get them together.

She sighed at the thought. Before an idea came to her. Halloween was in a few days and she wanted to hear some scary stories.

She cleared her throat and shouted out.

"SCARY STORY TIME!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at her curiously.

"I want to hear some scary stories so show me what you got."

Everyone looked around unsure about what to say before Tup raised his hand.

"I have a scary story."

"Okay let's here it."

"My story is about how one day. During a campaign I was walking around doing patrol when I heard what sounded like a little girl screaming. Then I heard a weird whine. I rushed over thinking someone was in trouble. But when I reached the clearing where the noise was coming from. I found Fives with his pants down going to the bathroom. I stepped on a stick and the noise caused Fives to swirl around and I saw the most disturbing thing. Something that will scar me for life. His private parts."

Everyone started laughing and a few started to whistle at Fives.

"Shut up, guys."

Ahsoka looked around before turning to Tup.

"That's not a scary story."

"Well it was very scary for me."

Rex and Anakin had both walked over and sat down next to Ahsoka. Rex decided to speak up.

"I think the real question here is why Fives was screaming."

Fives turned away and huffed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Anakin who had been laughing the entire time started laughing harder.

"Ha ha ha *wheeze* ha ha ha."

Kix looked at him worried.

"Breathe General, Breathe or your going to pass out."

Anakin started trying to breathe while shaking with laughter.

Ahsoka looked around and got very serious.

"Does anyone else have a scary story."

A few people raised there hands laughing.

"I want a scary story not an embarrassing story."

Everyone's hands dropped and she sighed in defeat.

Anakin eventually stopped laughing and got very serious.

"I have a scary story."

Ahsoka just looked at him while huffing. 

"I already know that story. The whole temple knows the story."

"Yeah, well they haven't."

"Okay, go ahead."

Anakin looks around before telling his story.

"When I first got to the temple strange things happened. I would hear noises at night. Tapping, laughing and feet running around. Sometimes I would hear it in the day. I told Obi-Wan but he just brushed me aside. After that thing's started going missing or moving. I tried to brush it aside but one day I was by myself when all of a sudden the kitchen doors opened and things started being thrown around. I remember running as fast as I could looking for an adult to help me. I had found Master Yoda and told him what happened. He had looked concerned. We went back to my apartment where everything was still a mess. He helped me clean it up before handing me something. It was a necklace with the jedi symbol on it. He told me to always wear it."

Anakin breathed trying to calm himself.

"It didn't help. A few days after the incident I had been walking down a hallway when something grabbed me. I tried to scream but it covered my mouth and knocked me out."

Anakin breathed again. Everyone was frowning and looking concerned.

"When I woke up I was far below the jedi temple. I remember there were these spirits above me. I could see right through them. I remember them looking down at me and telling me that they had big plans for me before I was knocked out again."

The next time I woke up. I was in the halls of healing. I had bandage's all over my body and when I tried to ask what happened no one answered me. They only looked away or told me to forget about it.

Ahsoka shivered.

"I think that's enough story time for one night."

She watched as Anakin shakily stood with Rex's hand around his waist to support him. He looked so pale."

They walked off and Ahsoka watched them go.


	24. October 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary stories

Ahsoka was sitting on one of the bunks laughing with Fives and Echo.

They were having fun relaxing and enjoying there break.

They were trading funny stories and laughing at stupid jokes.

Fives had just said something really funny about Rex when both Rex and Anakin walked inside holding hands.

It was no secret that those two were together especially with how lovey dovy they are. But it's better then when they were pinning after each other.

It was so obvious and the whole GAR had to work together to get them together.

She sighed at the thought. Before an idea came to her. Halloween was in a few days and she wanted to hear some scary stories.

She cleared her throat and shouted out.

"SCARY STORY TIME!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at her curiously.

"I want to hear some scary stories so show me what you got."

Everyone looked around unsure about what to say before Tup raised his hand.

"I have a scary story."

"Okay let's here it."

"My story is about how one day. During a campaign I was walking around doing patrol when I heard what sounded like a little girl screaming. Then I heard a weird whine. I rushed over thinking someone was in trouble. But when I reached the clearing where the noise was coming from. I found Fives with his pants down going to the bathroom. I stepped on a stick and the noise caused Fives to swirl around and I saw the most disturbing thing. Something that will scar me for life. His private parts."

Everyone started laughing and a few started to whistle at Fives.

"Shut up, guys."

Ahsoka looked around before turning to Tup.

"That's not a scary story."

"Well it was very scary for me."

Rex and Anakin had both walked over and sat down next to Ahsoka. Rex decided to speak up.

"I think the real question here is why Fives was screaming."

Fives turned away and huffed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Anakin who had been laughing the entire time started laughing harder.

"Ha ha ha *wheeze* ha ha ha."

Kix looked at him worried.

"Breathe General, Breathe or your going to pass out."

Anakin started trying to breathe while shaking with laughter.

Ahsoka looked around and got very serious.

"Does anyone else have a scary story."

A few people raised there hands laughing.

"I want a scary story not an embarrassing story."

Everyone's hands dropped and she sighed in defeat.

Anakin eventually stopped laughing and got very serious.

"I have a scary story."

Ahsoka just looked at him while huffing. 

"I already know that story. The whole temple knows the story."

"Yeah, well they haven't."

"Okay, go ahead."

Anakin looks around before telling his story.

"When I first got to the temple strange things happened. I would hear noises at night. Tapping, laughing and feet running around. Sometimes I would hear it in the day. I told Obi-Wan but he just brushed me aside. After that thing's started going missing or moving. I tried to brush it aside but one day I was by myself when all of a sudden the kitchen doors opened and things started being thrown around. I remember running as fast as I could looking for an adult to help me. I had found Master Yoda and told him what happened. He had looked concerned. We went back to my apartment where everything was still a mess. He helped me clean it up before handing me something. It was a necklace with the jedi symbol on it. He told me to always wear it."

Anakin breathed trying to calm himself.

"It didn't help. A few days after the incident I had been walking down a hallway when something grabbed me. I tried to scream but it covered my mouth and knocked me out."

Anakin breathed again. Everyone was frowning and looking concerned.

"When I woke up I was far below the jedi temple. I remember there were these spirits above me. I could see right through them. I remember them looking down at me and telling me that they had big plans for me before I was knocked out again."

The next time I woke up. I was in the halls of healing. I had bandage's all over my body and when I tried to ask what happened no one answered me. They only looked away or told me to forget about it.

Ahsoka shivered.

"I think that's enough story time for one night."

She watched as Anakin shakily stood with Rex's hand around his waist to support him. He looked so pale."

They walked off and Ahsoka watched them go.


	25. October 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corn maze part 1

Fives had been scrolling through social media when he saw an advertisement for a corn maze. It was near by and the price was really cheap. It looked like a lot of fun. He read over the information before he excitedly got on the group chat and started asking if anyone wanted to join him.

~FreeFives~ Does anyone want to go explore a corn maze.

~Echobecko~ maybe. When is it. I can't do October 24th.

~FreeFives~ It's on the 25th of October.

~Echobecko~ I can go. What time?

~FreeFives~ I was thinking we sign up for the 9:00pm time.

~Echobecko~ Okay. That sounds fun. It should be dark by then.

~FreeFives~ what about everyone else? what do you think?

~Jessiejones~ I think I have to ask Kix first. I know he has something big coming up.

~Kixystix~ It's fine. We can go. I have that day off.

~Tupaware~ I can't go I have work. One if my coworkers are going to a party and asked me to cover.

~Kixystix~ How's working going?

~Tupaware~ It's okay, thing's have started to get busier.

~Kixystix~ Don't work to hard.

~Tupaware~ Don't worry about me. I'm okay, it's Dogma that we have to be worried about. He is constantly busy.

~JessieJones~ Where is Dogma?

~JessieJones~ @Doglama

~JessieJones~ @Doglama

~JessieJones~ @Doglama

~JessieJones~ @Doglama

~JessieJones~ @Doglama

~JessieJones~@Doglama

~Doglama~ I'm at work Jesse. Leave me alone. I can't talk and I have work on the 25th of October.

~JessieJones~ Okay, Dogma.

~Hardball~ I can come.

~Tupaware~ No you can't. You have work remember.

~Hardball~ Oh right. Darn it. Tup how about you and me go another time. We can even try and bring Dogma.

~Doglama~ No thanks.

~JessieJones~ I thought you had work.

~Doglama~ My boss is forcing me to take a break.

~Hardball~ What do you mean, No? It will be fun.

~Doglama~ I have work.

~Hardball~ What about Halloween.

~Doglama~ I have work

~FreeFives~ Why?

~Doglama~ Because I asked for it.

~Hardball~ That's dumb. Why did you do that?

~Doglama~ I wanted over time. Now leave me alone. I'm going back to work.

~FreeFives~ Okayyyyyyyyy. Where are Rex and Anakin.

~Kixystix~ Date night. They probably won't answer until later.

~FreeFives~ Okay.

~later~

~GetRexed~ We can come and Cody's coming as well along with Obi-Wan.

~FreeFives~ Ok

~Tupaware~ How was your date?

~GetRexed~ It was good. Anakin is asleep right now and I just saw your messages.

~Echobecko~ Ok. Let's talk more in the morning I'm tired.

~FreeFives~ Ok.

~GetRexed~ Ok.

~Tupaware~ I'm not part of this conversation.

~Kixystix~ Ok.

~Hardball~ Same. We will have to plan something for ourselves Tup.

~Tupaware~ I would love to.

~FreeFives~ JessieJones?

~Kixystix~ He's asleep.

~FreeFives~ ok. Let's talk tomorrow.

Rex put down his phone and layed down next to his cyare.

"R-Rex who was that?"

"Shhhh go back to sleep. It's just my brother's talking about going to a corn maze."

"Oh, that sounds like fun can we go."

Anakin mumbled sleepily. While Rex smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I already told them we could make it."

"Okay, now can we cuddle."

He chuckled before pulling his cyare into his arms abd falling asleep.


	26. October 26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corn maze part 2.

Rex awoke to the vibrations coming from his phone. It was 7:00 in the morning and both he and Anakin were trying to sleep in. They both had Monday's off and wanted to enjoy it together.

The first thing they wanted was to sleep in and cuddle together.

He could feel Anakin stirring next to him and looked down watching Anakin softly open his eyes.

"Rex?"

"I'm here, go back to sleep."

"Your phone."

"Don't worry about it. It's just my brother's."

"Okay."

Anakin cuddled close again and fell asleep. He smiled softly looking at his cyare before glaring at his phone.

He grabbed it and went on the group chat reading the different messages. They were mainly taunts but they were discussing the corn maze.

He read through the texts before being satisfied by there plan.

~GetRexed~ Looks good.

He then put down his phone and snuggled Anakin before falling asleep.

~October 25th~

Rex was holding Anakin's hand and walking toward his brothers who were all standing around waiting for everyone to arrive.

He noticed that Fives was late and rolled his eyes at how typical of him. He was surprised however to see that Cody and Obi-Wan were both not there.

There usually the first once to everything so it was kind of strange.

When his brothers noticed him they waved.   
Echo walked over and told him the news. Obi-Wan and Cody were running late because someone spilled coffee all over Obi-Wan and he had to change clothes.

He could see Anakin frown out of the corner of his eye and pulled him closer.

"He's fine Anakin. I'm sure it was an accident."

Echo who Rex couldn't help be annoyed with. Listened into their conversation.

"Yeah, it was an accident. The guy apologized.

"Okay."

Just than Fives ran up wearing a costume. He looked everyone up and down before glaring.

"I told you to all wear a costume. Now I look like an idiot."

Jesse smirked before saying.

"You don't need a costume to look like an idiot."

"That's it!"

Fives ran over and chased Jesse around. Everyone watched for a few minutes before Kix got them to stop. After that he it was quiet and a little boring. Until Cody and Obi-Wan showed up.

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to, Anakin."

Anakin smiled happily and hugged Obi-Wan.

Fives looked around before saying.

"Now that everyone is here let's go inside."

They all followed after Fives and we're brought to the ticket station.

"Here are your wristband. Do not take them off until after you are done with the the corn maze."

"Okay, thanks."

They waited in line before a person who works there asked them how many were in there group.

"There are 8."

"Okay. I want two group's of four."

Ehco, Fives, Kix and Jesse all went together. While Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Cody all went together.

The first thing he noticed was that it was really dark. The second thing he noticed that it was really cold inside the maze.

In front of him Cody and Obi-Wan were walking. Obi-Wan was pressed against Cody's side and Cody had an arm around Obi-Wan.

He turned his head so he was looking at Anakin and noticed that he was shivering slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm cold."

"Come here."

Anakin gratefully smiled and pressed against Rex. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Come on cyare. Let's find he exit."

They followed Obi-Wan and Cody down a few turns before being jump scared.

They all jumped a little before continuing walking. They turned a corner and can to a dead end.

They tried turning a different corner but met a dead end. They turned a different way and we're jump scared again.

They continued on meeting a few dead ends and a lot of people jumping out at them.

It took them over an hour but when they finally reached the exit they were all glad.

They groaned when they realized the other group was still inside.

Cody pulled out his phone and texted them.

Kix told them. They were lost and to leave without them because it was going to take a while.

They all decided to leave and go home.

When they got in the car Anakin turned to him.

"That was fun."

"Yes. it was, now let's go home and get you warmed up."

Anakin blushed before nodding in agreement.

"Okay."


	27. October 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost.

Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and cody had all been asked by the council to look into a disturbance on a far off planet that he couldn't even remember the name of.

When they had entered the atmosphere he had a bad feeling and looking over at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka he knew they felt it to.

Something wasn't right about this planet and when they met with the locals it became even more clear.

The locals would not talk to them. They completely ignored there existence. 

He felt himself frown and looked at a baffled Obi-Wan.

"I don't know Anakin. This planet is strange. Let's find this disturbance quickly and get out if here."

"I couldn't agree more."

The three jedi closed there eye's and used the force to lead them.

The force lead them to a large house on the hill. The three jedi started walking while following the force. Which was leading them to the house.

He felt Rex come up next to him and smiled. He was happy his boyfriend was able to come with them and from the emotions he could feel through there bond. Rex was happy to be with him as well.

They continued walking until they reached the house. It was a little run down but other then that it looked pretty normal.

The only thing off about it was it's five signature. Anakin shivered when he brushed against it but tried to ignore it in favor of looking at his old master.

"Know what Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was frowning and looking at the house. Anakin's question snapping him out if his trance. He really didn't like this house.

He turned to Anakin and answered.

"Let's look around a bit and see what we find."

Anakin nodded and they started walking around.

They spent the rest of the day searching for what was wrong. They couldn't find anything that was causing the disturbance.

They were all frustrated and tired by the end of the day. When the sun started to set they sat in the living room passing out ration bars and trying to enjoy there time together.

Rex handed him a ration bar and he blushed. Rex smiled warmly at him and sat next to him. He leaned in and opened his hand palm up. Rex intertwined there hands together.

Ahsoka who had been watching them gagged. While Obi-Wan looked over at Cody smiling. Cody looked like he was trying to take pictures but kept getting distracted by Obi-Wan.

They all enjoyed the happy feeling in the force. Which for a moment blocked out the feeling coming from the house.

They all ate there rations while talking and joking with each other. The atmosphere was peaceful and he leaned back enjoying this small break from the war.

He turned to Rex and kissed him before breaking away and smiling.

"I'm happy your here."

"So am I."

They cuddled back together and enjoyed the rest of there evening.

Everything was calm and peaceful for now.


	28. October 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang.

They were awoken by a large bang.

Ahsoka fell of the couch while Cody and Obi-Wan knocked there head's together. Rex awoke with a start and held Anakin closer. Anakin was still asleep and just pressed closer to him.

Everyone looked down to stare at him suprised. Cody whispered out.

"How is he still asleep."

"That's Skyguy for you. He can sleep through anything."

"I can see that. How are we going to wake him up."

"Let me."

He reached down and kissed Anakin softly before moving his hair back and telling him to wake up.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes.

"Rex, what time is it?"

"I need you to wake up Anakin. We heard a loud bang."

Anakin instantly became alert and looked around the room.

Everyone was just staring at him.

"What."

Obi-Wan shaked his head before saying.

"You didn't hear that?"

Anakin just frowned.

"No."

"I swear Anakin, you can sleep through anything."

Anakin looked around before pointing at the kitchen.

Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw a soft glow coming from it.

"I think someone's here."

They all got out there weapons and started walking toward the kitchen.

Obi-Wan decided to look through first and gasped. He walked inside and everyone followed.

There was no one there but a candle had been lit. When they did a sweep of the house earlier that candle had not been there. But the chairs stacked on top of the table hadn't been there either. Neither was the pot on the floor. Which must have caused the loud bang.

They all looked at each other concerned.

"We need to sweep the house. Someone is definitely here."

They split up and started looking around. Ge followed after Rex and followed him into the hallway.

They walked along in silence with both of there weapons out. The air was tense with there nervousness. They checked each door along the hallway only to find that it was clear.

When they reached a door with red on it they heard voices coming from inside. He slowly opened the door with Rex next to him and his guns at the ready.

They walked inside expecting to find someone but there was no one inside. He shivered and made sure to check everywhere.

"That was weird. Let's check the room across the hall."

"Okay, Rex."

Rex walked out first and he made to follow him but the moment Rex stepped out of the room the door slammed shut.

He ran to it and tried to open it but it was jammed shut.

He tried to bang on it while shouting Rex's name.

"Rex, I can't open the door. It's jammed."

He heard Rex try and slam against the door.   
He looked around for his lightsaber and saw it on the floor. He must have dropped it when the door slammed shut.

He walked over and grabbed it. Before turning it on. He was about to go cut down the door when he noticed the wall open up. 

He wasn't sure why but the force was calling him to walk through. He shouted out.

"A wall just opened up. I'm going through."

"Anakin wait for me."

He didn't respond but he could hear Rex banging even more desperate while yelling at him to wait. But he couldn't it was like his body was moving on his own.

He walked through the door and noticed he was in some sort of tunnel. It was old and really dark but he continued walking.

He felt the door close behind him but he couldn't turn back and see. All he knew is that he had to walk forward.

He walked for what seems like forever. He had no idea where he was going or how to stop himself from walking forward.

Eventually he reached the end of the tunnel and opened the door.


	29. October 29th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer.

He blinked just to make sure it was real. But the vision before him did not change he had somehow walked until he was outside.

He could feel his body in control again and he smiled with relief. He hated not being in control. He looked back at the tunnel but he didn't like the idea of going back through that. Instead he walked out and felt the door shut behind him. He looked around and noticed that while he was in the tunnel it had started to rain.

The ground had become mud and when he walked he could feel in squish under his feet.

He had an uneasy feeling and he tried to grab his lightsaber but he noticed it was gone. He looked around. He must have dropped it again. He tried to open the door of the tunnel but it wouldn't open.

He sighed Obi-Wan was going to be so upset with him. He looked out and could feel the rain getting in his eyes. He ignored it and continued to look around. He had an uneasy feeling like someone was watching him.

He looked around some more and tried to make his way back into the house. But before he could something jumped out at him. It was a man with a mask. He had a large knife and blood on his clothes. The man ran at him and he ran away.

He ran toward the door which he could know spot and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

He was weaponless and someone was going straight toward him. He tried banging on the door hoping someone would hear him. But it was no use.

He tried banging louder but no one came. The man got closer and he panicked. He ran away trying to find a different door. The man chased after him. He tried to put distance between them but he ended up falling when he looked back.

He could feel his body sink into the mud but he ignored it he clawed himself onto his knees and could feel the man coming closer.

He got up and ran. He was now covered in mud but he ignored it. He ran to a different door but and tried to open it but it was stuck. He tried banging but the man got to close and he had to run.

He felt himself crying now and his heart was pounding. He wondered where they were. He wondered where Rex was. He needed Rex here with him. He wondered if they were hurt. If this man went after them already. He shivered and cried at the thought.

He was terrified and he felt like a little kid again. He kept trying to run and get away from the man but the mud made everything slippery. He had to stop himself from falling twice.

He felt his legs and his lungs burning but he didn't stop running. He had to escape. He started trying the windows but they were stuck like the doors.

He through a rock at one of the windows and it cracked. He tried again but the man was so so close.

He ran as fast as he could hoping someone heard the rock crack the window.

He felt himself tire and he could see black spots where ever he walked. His eyes fluttered. He was so tired. But he kept running until he slipped at the edge of the pool and he fell.


	30. October 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead bodies in a pool.

The first thing he could feel was pain. His whole body felt like it was in pain. The next thing he noticed is that he was sliding down a slope covered in mud.

He tried to stop himself from falling into the water below but he was so tired. He could feel the rain against his skin and he shivered. He just wanted to rest.

He forced himself to move his head up and looked around. The man was gone. Why was the man gone? He couldn't think. He was to cold and to tired.

Just then his feet hit the water. He tried to move away but ended up slipping bon the mud. He yelped in suprise and fell into the water.

The water was dirty and disgusting and he could feel bit getting into his nose. He closed his eyes and swam to the surface. When he reached the surface he gasped for breath before he felt something behind him.

He froze hoping it wasn't the man. He turned around and staring at him was a skeleton.

He screamed because that was the only thing he could think of. He had seen dead bodies before but not like this and never right next to him. Never touching his skin and he shivered when he felt a part of the skeleton press against his skin. 

He stared at the empty eye sockets feeling himself about to have a panic attack. He turned away trying to get control of himself but was met face to face by another skeleton. He screamed again in shock and fear.

He wanted to get out of this pool and he wanted to get out now. He could feel panic creeping up but he ignored it.

He tried to climb up the slope. Sinking his hands into the cold wet mud trying to climb away. He had just gotten half his body out of the pool when something rised from the ground. It was a grave and he stared in shock and the thing now blocking his path.

The door to the grave opened and out slipped a body he screamed while watching the skeleton slowly fall to the floor.

He could feel himself panicking and he forced himself to move. He moved over and started climbing the muddy slope. It was difficult and he almost slipped multiple times.

When he reached the edge he grabbed on but the mud was to thick. He couldn't get a hold on it. He knew he was panicking but he didn't care. He clawed and clawed but the mud just fell apart. He couldn't climb his way out. He tried shouting for help but no one would listen.

He screamed and tried to climb but everytime the mud would fall apart making him loose his grip.

He tried to kick out with his legs but he slipped and he fell back into the water.

He screamed as he watched himself slide back to the water. He noticed there were more bodies then before and he screamed in fear.

He felt himself fall into the cold water and he quickly pushed up for air trying not to get water in his mouth.

When he rised from the water he was surrounded by skeletons he screamed. Panicking he turned this way and that screaming for help.

He couldn't even think straight he was so afraid. It felt like he was stuck in this moment. Stuck surrounded by bodies for the rest of his life.

He felt like he was going to die here. He tried to swim away but there were more skeletons. He looked around feeling desperate for a way out when he noticed a latter.

He swam to it desperate to get out. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. Looking down he could see bodies floating in the water. He could feel himself shaking and he reached his hand out when he felt the top of the pool.

He was so close to getting out. Just a little bit more. He reached his hand out and felt something grab it. He screamed and turned around seeing Rex looking at him worried.

"Rex!"

Rex helped him get out if the pool and wrapped him in his arms. He could feel himself shaking and he finally noticed that he was crying.

"Rex, don't let me go."

Rex held him tighter before saying.

"I won't."

He cried and held Rex tightly.

"Let's get you inside."

He quickly backed up a little almost falling back into the pool but Rex grabbed him.

"It's okay."

"No, no it's not. I don't want to go back inside."

Rex looked at him sadly.

"I know but the rain has blocked the road. We can't leave until the morning."

He could feel himself panicking but all he could think about was staying in that house.

"No, no, no, no, please."

Rex reached out and held him. I will protect you Anakin. I won't leave you.

He was still crying but he allowed Rex to lead him inside.

When they walked into the living room. Everyone looked suprised. Obi-Wan looked at him concerned and said.

"What happened to you?"

He didn't say anything instead he just cried.

"Ahsoka, can you please get him a towel. He's freezing."

"Okay, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan walked over and worked with Rex to get off his wet clothes. He was shivering and shaking from fear.

While they were taking of his clothes Obi-Wan tried asking again what happened to him. But he couldn't respond. Rex responded for him.

"I don't know the full story. But I remember we got separated when a door closed and Anakin somehow managed to get outside. After that he fell into the pool."

Rex looked disturbed when he said the next part.

"There were skeletons everywhere. This house is built on graves and the water caused bodies to rise. He was surrounded."Everyone looked disturbed and Ahsoka looked sick. She had a few towls wrapped in her arms and held them out.

"Here, Master."

Obi-Wan took them and wrapped Anakin in them.

After that Obi-Wan made tea and Rex had him sit down.

He was still shaking from fear and he was freezing. He pressed himself against Rex while Rex held him close.

"It's okay, cyare. Your safe now."

He sleepily mumbled out.

"No-t saf.....e until leave here-e."

"We will be out of here as soon as the sun rises."


	31. October 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooks and Happy Halloween.

"were here, Rex."

Rex looked out the window to see an old house with two people standing in the front and looking nervous.

"Come on Rex. The owners are waiting."

Rex kissed Anakin's cheek before grabbing a bag of stuff.

Anakin walked over to the owners and started speaking with them.

They had moved into the house about six months ago. Since moving in they had been dealing with a lot of paranormal activity.

At first they didn't in ghost's and spirits but one day they had seen a spirit walking down the hall. It had scared them so bad they had quickly fled the house taking only what they needed.

While they were leaving things were being thrown around and they could here laughing. When they had pulled away from the driveway they had looked back at the house and had seen the same ghost staring at them through the window. Giving them a twisted smile.

They had rented a hotel nearby and we're staying there for the moment. After getting to the hotel they decided to call paranormal experts.

Paranormal experts were a group of people called jedi. They were able to feel spirits and had special gifts.

They were well known and we'll respected. Even though some didn't believe in spirits they still believed in the jedi.

About five years ago the jedi had combined with another group of spirit hunters called the GAR. They did not have powers but they were able to use technology to fight spirits.

The jedi were impressed and had decided to combine with the G.A.R.

To help the process along. They had decided that every Jedi was to have a partner from the G.A.R.

Anakin had been given Rex as his partner. At first things had been awkward and they often times butted heads. But it didn't take long before they realized that they worked well together.

They were friends for about two year's before both of them started having feelings for the other. After a really bad Ghost hunt that had almost killed them. 

They had finally confessed to each other.

After that they had dated for a few years before Rex finally asked to marry him. They tried to have a small wedding but all of the jedi and GAR wanted to come.

He still fondly remembers how shocked they were. But there wedding was a lot of fun.

He brushed away the thought before hoping out if the truck and walking over to the home owners.

"Hello, I'm Anakin Skywalker and I am a jedi."

They both looked relieved to see him and a little nervous. The wife looked at her husband before speaking.

"Were so glad your here. I don't know if I can go back into that house."

"That's okay, we can handle it. He motioned for Rex to follow him before looking at the home owners."

"Can I have the keys."

"Oh, yes of course."

The husband dug around his pocket before producing the keys to the house.

"We will get this taken care of as fast as possible."

Both the husband and wife nodded before walking away. He turned back to his husband saying.

"Come on Rex. We have a house to explore."

They walked inside and he instantly felt a chill.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes looking around and sensed something coming from the kitchen.

"There's something in the kitchen."

"Is it friendly."

"No."

He brought out his sword which had been blessed making it able to damage spirits.

Rex brought out his two pistols and held them at the ready.

They walked slowly to the kitchen where they heard laughter.

They opened the door and inside they saw a ghost laughing and eating food.

When the ghost noticed them. It's face grew angry and it screamed.

The ghost then charged them but Rex shot it before the ghost got close.

It hissed before laughing evily.

"You think you can stop me."

"I am no ordinary spirit."

The spirit laughed while throwing dishes and food at them.

He dodged a knife thrown at him and charged the spirit.

"I don't think so Jedi."

The spirit grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

He couldn't breathe and he tried grasping at the spirit but the spirit only squeezed harder.

He gasped and saw black spots in his vision. He could hear Rex telling the spirit to let him go but the spirit only gleefully. Shaked him while taunting Rex.

"Look what I have?"

Rex growled he couldn't get a clear hit with Anakin in the way.

He tried getting the spirit to drop Anakin but the spirit only shaked harder. He panicked when he saw Anakin fall unconscious.

"Pretty soon your little friend here will be dead."

He growled and in desperation did something crazy. He picked up Anakin's fallen sword and charged the spirit.

The spirit who wasn't expecting that shrieked in fear and let go of Anakin before going through a wall.

He bent down and pressed his fingers against Anakin's neck and sighed in relief he was still breathing.

He picked him up and carried him back to the car while muttering about how he was going to be okay.

He laid Anakin down and got to work. He put bacta on Anakin's neck and tried to get him to open his eyes.

"Come on Anakin. Open your eyes."

He could see Anakin struggle and he held him close.

"Come on, you can do it."

Anakin slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at him. He smiled and kissed Anakin's head.

"Your Okay, love."

He held him close and smiled happy to see his love unharmed.

"I love you Anakin."

Anakin coughed before saying in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too."

Rex reached down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm so happy your safe."

Anakin smiled softly.

"I will always come back to you."

He held Anakin close before laying down next to Anakin.

He wrapped his arms around Anakin and held him close. pressing Anakin's head against his chest.

He slowly felt himself falling asleep and happily allowed sleep to over come him. Knowing that his love was safe in his arms.

They slept the night away before Rex awoke up to the sun hitting his face.

He looked down and saw Anakin curled up to him. He smiled looking at his cyare. He was so cute and beautiful in the morning light.

As he looked at his cyare's sleeping face he couldn't help but feel his eyes drawn to Anakin's neck.

He growled when he saw the bruises on his loves neck. He was going to make that ghost suffer for what he did. No one touches his cyare and gets away with it.

He felt Anakin gently stir. Before beautiful blue eyes opened.

"Rex?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better."

"That's good. Do you want breakfast."

Anakin blearily looked at him before looking over at the clock.

"It's morning already."

"Yes, love. A lot happened yesterday."

Anakin layed there thinking about what had happened the day before before brushing his hand against his throat.

"How are we going to take this ghost down."

"I have a plan, but let's eat breakfast first.",

"Okay."

Rex got up and pulled out two bowls and a box of cereal. He grabbed milk and poured it in.

Anakin smiled.

"That looks delicious."

"Thank you."

Anakin picked up his spoon and silently ate. Thinking about what happened yesterday.

"We need to come up with a plan."

"I think I have a plan."

"What is it?"

" Your not going to like it."

Anakin frowned.

"What?"

"We need to use the book."

He watched as Anakin's eye's widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Anakin quickly turned around and looked at the book.

It was old and had a layer of dust on top. If someone where to see it they would think it was just a random old book. But people in the jedi and the GAR knew better.

That book was extremely dangerous. Inside the spells that only jedi can use are extremely powerful. The book will defeat your enemy but it also takes a lot of energy out of the person using the spell.

After Anakin uses the book. They will have to rush him back to the jedi temple or else he will die. The last time that happened Anakin had been in medical for a month.

He remembers being terrified when Anakin would start seizing.

"I know you don't like using the book."

Anakin looked at him incredulous.

" For good reason."

"I know. But we have no choice."

Anakin just sighed.

"I know we don't."

They sat there in a heavy silence thinking about what was about to occur.

"We should get started. He's less powerful during the day."

They both quietly got everything ready. Rex could see Anakin shaking but Anakin brushed it aside.

"I can do this."

He frowned.

He really wishes this wasn't the only option. He hates when his cyare gets hurt.

He wraps his arm around Anakin.

"You will be okay. I will be right by your side."

"I know and I love you."

"I love you too."

They both walked into the house.

The moment they walked in the door slammed and they heard laughter from all around.

"Back for more."

The spirit's voice echoed around the house.

"You can't stop me your weak."

The spirit knocked pictures of the wall and caused papers to be thrown in the air.

"You may have survived last time but this time I will kill you."

The spirit laughed while causing light's to flicker.

Anakin looked at Rex before saying.

"We'll see about that."

The spirit charged at him.

"Time to die."

They both dodged the spirit's attack.

"Oh, putting up a fight. How precious."

The spirit tried to grab Anakin but he pulled out his sword and slashed at his hand.

The spirit hissed in pain before getting angry.

"I will kill you!"

The spirit started causing the house to shack.

"I will not be defeated."

Anakin looked over at Rex before nodding.

"It's time to end this."

Anakin grabbed the book and started to chant.

The spirit started screaming and hissing in pain.

"What are you doing? What is that book?"

He kept chanting while the spirit tried to attack him.

Rex fired his guns and protected Anakin from the spirit.

"Stop that chanting."

Anakin continued getting louder.

The spirit screamed and started blowing wind at them.

Anakin could feel his hair whip around and his heart beat quickly. He held his ground while the spirit tried to knock him over.

The spirit kept screaming and trying to get to him.

He chanted louder and louder.

"What's happening to me. I can't be defeated."

The spirit started to disappear.

"Noooooooooo."

The spirit disappeared and everything that was in the air came crashing down.

Rex turned around just in time to see Anakin fall to the floor unconscious.

"ANAKIN!!!!!"

He ran over and felt Anakin's pulse. It was there but very weak.

He picked Anakin up bridal style and carried him to the car.

"It's going to be okay."

He kept saying that over and over again until he got into the car.

He set Anakin down remembering doing the same thing just yesterday.

This house was just not Anakin's house.

He buckled up and started driving.

The nearest jedi temple was three hours away. He quickly called in to make sure they were ready while he left the neighborhood.

"Hello."

"Hi it's me Rex. We had a really strong spirit ad Anakin had to use the book."

The person on the other end got very serious.

"We will have the medbay prepared for when you arrive."

"Thank you."

"How is he doing."

"He's unconscious and his pulse is weak. He's having trouble breathing and he looks really pale."

"Okay. You need to hurry and get here as soon as you can."

"Got it."

He pressed the gas pedal and started to go faster.

"We will see you soon."

The person then hung up before he could reply.

He quickly got in the freeway and drove really fast. He was thankful there was no traffic today.

He looked at Anakin who was passed out beside him. He looked even worse then before. He was sweating and had big bags under his eyes.

He turned around and continued driving.

When he reached the jedi temple there was a medical team already waiting for him.

He could see Kix amongst the crowd and sighed in relief.

That made him feel a lot better knowing Anakin was being taken care of by Kix.

Kix was an amazing medic and he knew Anakin was in good hands.

He picked his cyare up and carried him out before placing him on the stretcher.

The medical team instantly started working on him and taking him inside.

He followed after them rushing down the hallways. They entered the medbay and he waited outside.

He started to pace and could feel himself getting nervous.

He paced back and forth for an hour letting his thoughts run wild. He had no idea what he would do if Anakin died.

Eventually Kix came out and told him he was stable.

He rushed inside and walked over to his cyare's sleeping form. He looked so small and fragile laying there.

He felt tears in his eyes and sat down heavily holding Anakin's hand. He was so happy his love was alive.

The next two weeks were hell. His love was constantly having problems. He looked terrible and Rex was afraid he was going to loose him.

Anakin had yet to wake up and that made everything worse. He looked around at the Halloween decorations decorating the medbay and felt his heart hurt Anakin's favorite holiday was Halloween and he was going to miss it.

He looked at the clock and sighed tiredly. It was almost midnight. Almost midnight.

He could feel tears in his eyes and brushed it aside. He held Anakin's hand while whispering.

"Please Ani, wake up. It's almost Halloween."

He looked down letting a tear fall. Before he felt Anakin squeeze his hand. He looked up suprised.

"Ani?"

Anakin slowly opened his eyes before saying water.

He grabbed a glass of water and put the straw against Anakin's lip's.

He couldn't stop smiling.

" Your awake."

Anakin looked at the clock before smiling.

"I would never miss Halloween. It is my favorite holiday after all."

He laughed.

"Happy Halloween Anakin."

"Happy Halloween Rex "


End file.
